Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas
by Nuala Thranduiliel
Summary: Immortel c'est bien le mot, c'est moment de la vie de nos héros seront effectivement gravés à jamais dans le marbre et dans les mémoires de leurs infortunés parents. Venez découvrir le facétieux Elladan, le plus bruyant Elrohir et le tombeur Legolas dans les moments de leurs vies de l'enfance à l'adolescence en passant par leurs naissances. Un vrai concentré de prodige
1. L'amour rend fou

**L'amour Rend fou (terminé)**

Je me promène au milieu des fleurs bordant le jardin de mon père quand un bel ellon (homme) s'approche de moi, ses doux yeux gris fixés sur moi. Sa chevelure d'ébène volant au grès du vent. Je connais ce beau visage pour mettre incliné plusieurs fois devant lui lorsque je longeais les murs dans les couloirs de ma cité.

Mon histoire vous intrigue car je sais que vous ne savez rien de moi Qui suis – je ? Même moi je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je suis. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je suis une elleth (femme) vivant à Imladris. Que je m'appelle Alavénia et que je suis âgée de 1350 ans. Mon ada (papa) et ma nana (maman) ont pris le bateau pour Valinor (iles immortelles) lorsque j'étais bébé. Depuis lors j'ai été élevée par le seigneur d'Imladris, Elrond Peredhel (semi-elfe).

Ce doux ellon se rapproche de moi, de plus en plus mais au moment où le beau brun se trouve à deux ou trois pieds de moi, un autre jeune ellon passe dans mon dos et m'attrape les poignets afin de m'empêcher de bouger.

\- Laisse-moi en paix El', dis – **je** surprise par son arrivé.

\- Pourquoi tu es ma sœur je me dois de t'embêter, dit le **brun** arrivé par derrière.

\- Laisse-la voyons cela ne se fait pas de traiter une elleth de la sorte, dis **son jumeau** avec son sourire si tendre.

\- Elrohir, Elladan vous ne changerais jamais !

\- Bien sûr...

\- Que non...

\- Ce ne serait...

\- Plus drôle, s'amuse à compléter les **jumeaux Peredhil** chacun leur tour.

Je l'aime mais ça jamais je ne pourrais lui dire. Lequel me dirait vous ? Il se ressemble c'est vrai mais un seul emplit mon cœur de bonheur et de joie, il n'y a que en ça présence que je me sens bien.

\- Salut Elladan, merci pour les fleurs

\- Tu sais je te suis dévoué et je t'aime

Il m'embrasse avec passion et dévotion, je ne ressens rien de particulier comment le lui dire sans le blesser. Il m'aime et moi j'aime son doux et tendre frère.

Ellandan batifole de fille en fille tandis que le tendre Elrohir me tien promesse de m'épouser et de m'emmener sur les terres immortelles.

Je sais qu'il m'aime et j'ai accepté de l'aimer et de lui être fidèle il faut que l'on annonce cela à Elladan et je ne sais pas comment faire car Elladan et Elrohir sont de vrai ellon tout en puissance et savent se battre pour ce qui leur « appartiens ». Lorsque je lui dirais j'enlèverais toute les armes qui se trouvent dans la cité

Il remonte sa main près de mon corsage quand je le repousse car je ne veux pas :

\- Je veux de moi à l'intérieur de toi, dis Ellandan en soufflant sa douce haleine fruitée.

\- Non Elladan je ne peux m'ouvrir à toi, nous ne sommes pas mariées devant les Valar.

\- Tu aimes un Autre ?

\- Elladan ce n'est pas ça mais ton père et le seigneur de la cité, il y a des règles par les Valar nous devons être marié.

\- Bien j'attendrais alors !

Il s'éloigna mais je cru qu'il revenait quand je vis une ombre de la même corpulence, je le su à l'odeur fleurie qu'il s'agissait d'Elrohir mon amour...

\- Salut Elrohir comment vas-tu ?

\- Je me porte à merveille et pour vous ma chère Dame Alavénia ?

\- Je vais vraiment bien seulement quelque chose me tourmente.

\- Dit moi ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Vous savez que le bal en l'honneur de Thranduil et de la délégation du royaume de Vert bois le Grand va bientôt avoir lieu...

\- Oui qui y a-t-il ?

\- Je n'ai toujours pas eu d'invitation pour me conduire pendant la cérémonie et je me tourmente car une dame ne doit jamais y aller seule et personne n'à penser à m'inviter.

\- Oh mon bel amour, je ne savais pas que personne t'avais invité, j'avais peur qu'Elladan te l'ais demandé mais sinon avec ta frimousse d'ange je suis le premier surpris que Legolas ne te l'ai pas demandé sachant qu'il aime beaucoup votre compagnie.

\- Je le sais bien mais son amie Tauriel vient au bal et il a décidé de l'accompagner pour faire comprendre à son père qu'il l'aimait elle et personne d'autre.

\- Eh bien veuillez être assuré que moi, **Elrohir Peredhel** fils d'Elrond Peredhel vous accompagnerais au bal où vous paraîtrait dans vos plus beau atours. Il est hors de question que mon âme sœur reste seul ce soir-là.

\- Merci mon Elrohir, Mon sauveur.

\- De rien, viens te coucher il est tard et les étoiles vont briller pour t'aider à trouver tes songes agréable.

Nous partons nous coucher avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

 _Quelque temps plus tard_

Je me lève doucement lorsque j'entends en bas de la cascade en dessous de mon habitat, une voix douce et mélancolique, après avoir regardé plusieurs fois en dessous je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'Elrohir qui chante une sérénade de Varda et Manwë. Après dix minute à l'écouté, j'entends une voix plus rauque derrière moi :

\- Mon frère chante bien

\- Par les Valar, Elladan tu m'as fait peur.

\- Je sais petite sœur, tiens c'est pour toi.

Il me tend un collier fait de diamant et de rubis, il m'assure de son amitié mais je vois dans son regard une lueur étrange il a l'air plus maussade que la veille. Cela fait quelque mois qu'Ellandan tente par de nombreuse attention de me convaincre de son amour mais aussi de capter mon attention, seulement je ne peux lui répondre car j'en aime un autre et je sais que malgré leur bonne entente Ellandan et Elrohir sont tous les deux très jaloux.

J'entends des éclats de voix, je sais reconnaître de nombreuse voix et celles-ci viennent d'Ellandan et d'Elrohir. L'un me séduit, l'autre m'a séduite...Comment faire pour que les deux frères s'entendent sans que je me résigne à abandonner la vie pour qu'il soit enfin libéré de leur attache.

Ellandan me connais assez pour savoir que je ne peux lui mentir, c'est donc avec tellement de peine qu'il vient me voir dans mes appartements :

\- Est-ce que tu aimes mon frère ?

\- Elladan je...je...

\- Tu ?

\- Je l'aime oui et depuis longtemps, je suis désolé et si cela vous empêche de rester frère sans vous haïr je m'en irais à Valinor pour vous laisser seul.

\- NON Elrohir ne me le pardonnera pas si tu fais ça... Je comprends que tout ce que je fais ne suffit pas et je m'incline devant Elrohir.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je te prenne ?

\- Oui Elladan je me réserve pour ton frère.

Qu'Elladan capitule si facilement me fait peur, je cherche Elrohir depuis une heure quand je me rappelle que les cris ce sont arrêter devant la combe avant qu'Elladan viens. J'ai peur, je sais qu'il a pu lui faire du mal, il l'aura blessé ? Non il s'agit de son frère jumeau.

\- Elrohir ? Elrohir ?

\- Alavénia ?

\- Oh les Valars Elrohir, mon amour

\- Fait attention Elladan sait pour nous deux, il était furieux de savoir qu'il avait tout fait pour rien.

\- Il ne me fera rien, je t'aime.

\- Je le sais Melleth nin (mon amour)

\- Gi melin (je t'aime)

\- Gi melin

Je ramène Elrohir auprès de son père dans les maisons de guérison, Elrond s'interroge sur l'état de son fils qui a deux grosse entailles au niveau de l'épaule, après une courte explication, il fait appeler Elladan au chevet de son frère. Elladan arrive en regardant Elrohir avec mépris.

\- A tu blesser volontairement ton frère ?

\- Oui Ada mais tu sais, j'aime Alavénia et je ne...

\- EGO ! Comment peux-tu faire du mal à ton jumeau pour une elleth ?

\- Je suis désolé Ada, je ne voulais pas aller si loin, la rage ma envahis, car je l'aime réellement...

\- Tu ne peux lui tenir rigueur de ces sentiments Elladan, mon doux Efling ne pense tu pas que c'est un peu exagérer.

\- Si Ada, se tourne vers Elrohir, Pardonne moi je ne voulais pas aller jusque là...

\- Je sais je viens de t'entendre maintenant sort d'ici et ne m'approche plus quand à Alavénia tu ne l'approchera plus non plus car je veux faire d'elle mon épouse...

\- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir notre sœur !

\- Si et pour toujours.

Ellandan se retire avec les yeux pleins de rage et de colère. Après avoir effectuer les soins nécessaires Elrond permet à Elrohir de sortir de l'infirmerie. Nous repartons vers ses appartements. Je ne peux le laisser et je ne le veux pas. Il se met à genoux et déclame :

\- Melleth nin, mon amour _Gerich veleth nîn (tu as mon amour), Alavénia._

 _\- Gerich veleth nîn, Elrohir_

 _Il me passe une magnifique bague faite de diamant. Après quelque minute je vois quelque chose dépasser de sa ceinture._ ll apparaît qu'il porte aussi un de mes sous vêtement. Il m'explique qu'Elladan l'a placé là pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait tout me faire. Je prend peur que peux me faire Elladan.

L'heure du dîner arrive et je me part d'une longue robe blanche et de ma tiare avant de descendre les escaliers dans les bras d'un Elrohir tout caracolant.

Il me fait sourire quand il agit de la sorte. Nous remarquons l'absence lourde de signification d'Elladan et mon "Ada" me fait signe d'approcher. Il prend doucement ma main et regarde longtemps la bague.

\- "Laïta lye" (Soyez béni), **dit-il**

\- "Hantalë, ada" (merci), réponds **Elrohir** avant moi

\- "Hantalë, Aran (roi) Elrond, dis- **je** doucement

\- ne soit pas timide et je suis heureux de voir que tu as trouvé ton destin dans les bras de mon doux Ion-nîn (Fils).

Après le repas je rentre dans mes quartiers bientôt je déménagerais dans les appartements d'Elrohir. Lorsque je rentre, je sens derrière moi une odeur fruitée de mangue et de papaye caractéristique de la fragrance d'Ellandan. Je me recule visiblement apeuré, il le sait, il le voit.

\- Autre fois vous n'aviez pas peur de nos rendez vous nocturne et de nos entretiens privés, Meluin (ma sœur)

\- C'était avant que vous ne blessiez votre frère jumeau, Meluir (mon frère)

\- Vous allez vraiment vous marriez ?

\- Bien sûr je le veux

Il s'approche et me bloque contre le mur de derrière j'ai peur, il commence à m'embrasser, bien que je me rut afin de me dégager, il est plus fort et il en profite. Que vas t-il faire ? Me violer pour déshonorer son frère ? Il descends ses mains vers les lacets de ma robe quand je vois la porte s'ouvrir et Elrohir rentrer en furie proclamant qu'il va tuer son frère pour trahison et déshonneur.

\- Non ne le fais pas ton père a promis l'exil à celui qui se battrait de nouveau

\- melethril nîn (mon amour) écarte toi tu pourrais être blesser !

\- Arrête toi et je ne serais pas blesser !

\- Hors de question il a tenter de te prendre sans ton consentement, je me dois de le détruire.

\- STOP si tu continu je pars pour Valinor

\- Non ne fais pas ça

Il lâche Ellandan et le regarde pantelant sur le sol, je m'approche de mon amour et l'embrasse en lui assurant de ne jamais partir sans lui.

\- Tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix, je ne voulais pas vivre avec toi, bannis d'Imladris pour lui.

\- Allons prévenir mon père...

\- Oui tout de suite

Nous arrivons devant les portes du bureau du seigneur Elrond, après plusieurs minutes j'entend "ENTRER"

\- Ada je viens vous faire rapport des Activités d'Ellandan, il a tenter de violer ma chère promise Alavénia et pour la venger je l'ai rendu inconscient. Je ne me cacherais pas en disant que je n'ai rien fait car il est inconscient mais je ne peux lui pardonner cela.

\- Calme toi Elrohir, je vais régler le problème, dis Elrond de manière détaché.

Au bout de deux minutes un cris assourdissant résonne dans les couloirs de Fondcombe

\- ELROHIR !

\- Oups ça c'est Ellandan, dis - **je**

\- Rester nous allons arrêter cette mascarade pour de bon, dis **Elrond**

\- Elrohir, comment...me rendre inconscient...tu es fou...ada

\- Elladan calme toi je vais régler ce problème, dis son père de manière détaché.

\- D'accord mais faite lui payer mon état, dis **Elladan** furieux

\- Donc de un : Elrohir et Alavénia sont fiancés

De deux : Elladan tu ne doit pas leur en vouloir ce sont les Valars qui choisissent

De trois : Elladan, Elrohir je sais pas Alavénia qu'elle ne supporte pas que vous vous battiez et elle vous échappera si vous continuer. Vous avez toujours réussi à voir le côté positif de tout sauf dans ce cas. Le côté positif c'est qu'Elrohir à enfin trouver son bonheur et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Toi aussi tu trouveras ton âme sœur. Galadrielle ma informée que cela arrivera bientôt.

\- Pardonne moi El' je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, dis **Elladan**

\- De rien je ne pensais pas que tu ne souffrais min Merluir (Mon frère)

\- Je vous adore et je veux que vous restiez amis.

Quelque mois plus tard

Elrohir et Alavénia attendait un doux Elfling dont le prénom serait Alivéra et il nommèrent Elladan parrain protecteur

THE END

Il y aura surement d'autre Os plus tard mais cette histoire est fini

J'en rajouterais si l'inspiration me viens celle - ci me tenais beaucoup à coeur.


	2. Un séjour à Imladris

Un séjour à imladris

 _Legolas pour moi est encore un petit bébé d'équivalence de 5 ou 6 ans humains._

Je suis Elladan et j'ai 3000 ans au compteur. Si vous demandez à Elrohir ou à moi nous vous dirons que nous sommes sages et bienveillants, seulement si vous demandez à notre père il nous traitera de Warg enragé.

Si j'ai compris ce que père a dit à ce conseil inutile, Thranduil et son fils Legolas, notre meilleure victime, arrive dans deux jours et nous devons nous tenir tranquille.

Ce qui me vaut le sourire de mon frère ? Nous...tenir...tranquille avec Legolas à côté de nous c'est impossible. La dernière fois, nous l'avons mis dans le lavoir avec le linge. Son Ada _(père)_ a mis une heure pour le retrouver et on s'est fait passer un savon.

Thranduil s'est énervé, mais Thranduil énervé ne crie pas, il te regarde et te parle d'une voix froide, profonde et sans aucun signe d'énervement. Je peux vous dire que lorsque l'on ressort de cet entretien, on n'est pas indemne.

Glorfindel nous regarde avec une lueur de suspicion dans les yeux. Il sait, il le cautionne tant que nous ne tuons personne. Enfin, je dirais que Thranduil déclencherait une guerre à la moindre égratignure de son héritier.

Je dois maintenant allez préparer la chambre que Ada a prévu pour le prince de Vert bois Legolas. Il va adorer la chambre que je vais lui préparer. En plus, Ada dit qu'il n'a pas le temps de vérifier que le travail est bien fait et il ajoute qu'il nous fait confiance. _HIHIHI_ il nous fait confiance pour Legolas _HAHAHA_ je suis sûr qu'il va vite arrêter de nous faire confiance, lorsque les cris d'un bébé Sinda s'élèveront dans toute la cité.

Aidé d'Elrohir je trouve des rideaux violets, une couverture rose et de l'eau tiède. Je mets le tout correctement dans la chambre avant l'inspection rapide de Glorfindel.

Ce dernier arrive quelques minutes, il regarde la mise en pli du lit, ainsi que la mise en place des éléments nécessaires au prince pendant ses vacances. Glorfindel se retourne et se met à rire.

\- Le prince va vous tuer pour ça mais je veux voir la tête de Thranduil en voyant la chambre de sa fille...euh non de son fils.

\- Voyons Glorfindel ce n'est pas gentil ça, dis **Elladan**

\- Mais Ellandan ce n'est pas moi qui est repeint la chambre de l'héritier du dragon **(Merci Whitiel de pour le surnom).**

\- Oui mais moi je suis méchant, toi tu es un soldat au service de mon père..., dit **Elrohir**

\- Et un héros du 1er âge. Dit **Ellandan**

 _Deux jours plus tard_

Père est sur les nerfs, il n'arrête pas de demander à ce que tout soit parfait pour l'arrivé annoncé de Thranduil et de sa délégation. Il s'est chargé lui-même de la mise en place de la chambre royale mais n'a pas eu le temps de voir le rapport de Glorfindel sur la chambre « originale » établie par son monstre à deux têtes.

\- Thranduil arrive et démonte, il avance vers Elrond afin de se saluer.

\- Eldarie _(Bonjour)_ Aran _(Roi)_ Thranduil

\- Aya _(Bonjour)_ Heldir _(Seigneur)_ Elrond

\- Avez – vous fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui Peredhel _(Semi-elfe)_ , un peu fatiguant pour mon jeune fils.

-Mae Govannen _(Heureuse rencontre)_ Heldir Elrond, dit une petite voix

\- Oh les Valars, que tu as grandis, dis chaleureusement **Elrond** au petit blondin.

\- Ada je l'ai déjà vu ? demande le **petit Elfling** perdu

\- Oui mais tu étais si petit mon amour, répond doucement **Thranduil**

\- D'accord, je me présente Heldir, je m'appelle Legolas Thranduillion fils de Thranduil Oropherion roi des elfes de Vertbois le grand.

\- C'est une très jolie présentation, jeune prince Legolas, dis **Elrond** avec un éclair d'amusement dans les yeux.

Il est trop chou se petit Legolas, innocent et vulnérable. Enfin vulnérable pas tant que ça, son père est une très bonne défense. Il me fait peur ce dragon maléfique réincarnation de Morgoth.

\- Je peux accompagner Legolas à sa chambre s'il est fatigué, n'est-ce pas

\- Oui Elrohir vas-y comme cela Legolas pourra se reposer avant de passer au repas.

\- D'accord, cool aller viens Ellandan on emmène Legolas dans ses beaux quartiers.

\- Peut – être que mon avis compte non ?

\- Oui Aran Thranduil, pardonnez‑nous, dit **Elrohir.**

\- Aran, je pense que mes fils veulent lui montrer les travaux fait dans sa chambre, dit calmement **Elrond.**

\- Justement je vais avec eux, je veux voir où est loger mon précieux trésor, répond froidement **Thranduil** tout nous regardant.

\- Eh bien c'est d'accord, allons découvrir le travail de mes enfants.

Elrohir me regarde apeuré, père va être furieux et on va avoir des problèmes avec Thranduil. Arriver devant la chambre nous prenons une grande inspiration puis nous ouvrons la porte. Glorfindel n'est pas discret, il est juste derrière Thranduil prêt à voir la tête du monarque.

\- Ada, pourquoi ma chambre est rose ? dit **Legolas** innocemment

\- Comment ça, ion nin _(Fils)_ ? Dit **Thranduil**

\- Elladan et Elrohir venez ici tout de suite ! S'énerve **Elrond**

\- Oui Ada, **dis-je** enjoué

\- Oui Adar _(père),_ dit **Elrohir** apeuré par les yeux de Thranduil.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Aran je vais les obliger à remettre ça en ordre, dis **Elrond** pour calmer Thranduil qui commence à voir rouge.

\- Glorfindel venez aussi devant tout de suite, dis de nouveau **Elrond.**

\- Oui mon seigneur, Répond **Glorfindel** mort de rire.

Mon Ada ne parle pas pendant dix minutes, nous regardent tous les trois avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Lorsque l'on tourne la tête vers Thranduil on le voit prendre **Legolas** dans ses bras, « je ne suis pas une fille, ouin, ouin, ouin » et **Thranduil** le rassurer « mon non, mon petit harma _(Trésor)_ tu ne l'es pas », et **Legolas** qui répond « je n'aime pas les jumeaux maléfiques », et enfin **Thranduil** «je sais, je sais mon petit ».

\- Non mais vous vous rendez compte de tous les problèmes liés à cet incident que vous venez de créer en trois minutes dans ma demeure, Cris **Elrond**

\- Je vous ai fait mon rapport, vous ne l'avez pas lu ? Essaye **Glorfindel**

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu le modifier avant qu'ils arrivent ? Envoi **Elrond**

\- Ba je répare pas forcément les erreurs de vos fils quand il me traite mal, dis **Glorfindel.**

\- Bien alors Elrohir et Elladan vous allez me ranger cela maintenant et reprendre toute l'organisation de la chambre du Haryon _(Prince héritier)_ Legolas et rapidement pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

\- Bien Ada

\- Où se trouvent mes appartements Heldir ?

\- De l'autre côté du jardin, dis **Elrond**

\- Si loin de mon lapsë ( _bébé)_ , dis **Thranduil** apeuré

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix Aran mais ne vous inquiéter pas la cour sera privatiser et fermer aux autres visiteurs seul vos gens pourrons rentrés.

\- Bien, pendant que vos Rauko _(démons)_ refont la chambre de mon lapsë, nous allons nous reposer ensemble, viens mon amour.

\- Ene (oui) Ada, je pourrais dormir dans tes bras ?

\- Ene mon Elfling adoré.

Thranduil est reparti avec le minuscule petit elfe blond qui lui pend aux basques toute la journée. Mon père dit qu'il reste pour voir où nous en sommes dans la réhabilitassions de la chambre du Haryon de Vertbois. Nous lui avons trouvé des rideaux verts et une couverture couleur argent. L'eau est changé, des fleurs sont rajoutés car le prince héritier du roi des chiatiques adore les fleurs et la nature.

Après deux heures mon père nous demande de l'accompagner dans l'antre du roi des Elfes Sylvestres afin de reposer Legolas dans le lit qui lui a été choisi.

\- Aran ? Aran ? Demande **Elrohir** doucement

\- Hum... que ce passe-t-il ? Dis **Thranduil** encore endormi

\- Le lit et la chambre de votre fils est prête mon seigneur, **dis-je** apeuré.

\- Bien il viendra tout à l'heure, je ne vais pas le réveiller pour qu'il aille se rendormir.

\- Il est trop mignon, dis **Elrond**

\- Normal il s'agit de mon fils Peredhel, il est mignon comme moi à son âge. Vos deux monstres euh sont insouciant et s'en prenne à mon tout petit.

\- J'en suis navré Aran.

Mon père sort de la chambre et retourne à son travail jusqu'au soir.

 _Quelque heure plus tard_

Le repas est arrivé, Thranduil descend habiller de grande robe de soie grise et orangé. Accompagner de son fils habillé de bleu et vert. Ils sont magnifique je regrette d'avoir mis une tenue trop simple. Il m'énerve Legolas car il arrive à capter l'attention de toutes les dames rien qu'en arrivant dans une pièce au bras de son ténébreux Ada.

Après quelques minutes de repas je me lève et part voir Elrohir à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, il est trop bien habiller, dis **Elrohir**

\- Nous allons encore nous amuser, **dis –je** amusé

\- Comment ?

\- Nous allons faire tomber accidentellement de la sauce sur sa jolie tenue.

\- Mais il est sur les genoux de son Ada, y a une chance que la sauce touche Thranduil et je veux vivre encore quelque temps.

\- Je sais mais on dira « pas fait exprès » puis on court le plus vite possible.

\- D'accord

On s'approche de Thranduil par derrière avec un plat rempli de sauce. Après quelques secondes je fais semblant de tomber, seulement ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est que Thranduil prenne toute la sauce en protégeant son fils de l'attaque.

\- Comment avez‑vous osez tenter de toucher à mon fils ? Cria **Thranduil**

\- Ellandan et Elrohir tous les deux ici maintenant ! Crie **Elrond** énervé.

\- Je me retire je dois aller me...changer, reprend **Thranduil,** Legolas tu me suis je préfère que tu sois en sécurité avec moi.

\- Ene Ada min ettul _(Oui père j'arrive),_ répond la douce voix de **Legolas.**

\- Père attend que les deux comparses soient partis pour nous enguirlander comme pas possible.

\- Non mais vous comprenez quand je parle ? Je vous avais dit gentil, agréable et sage mais non vous n'avez rien écouté. Le Prince a failli être arrosé de sauce...

\- Mais Ada on la pas ...Commence **Elrohir**

\- ...Tu ne me coupe PAS la parole, de plus ne dit pas que tu l'as pas fait exprès je le sais que tu voulais toucher le prince, ta tête t'as trahis, la preuve tu as été surpris que le roi protège son fils de vos manigance.

Ce jour-là j'ai cru que mon père allait exploser mais il se calma.

\- Thranduil attend dans ses appartements, il désire voir le maître de la cité ainsi que vos altesses afin de leur parler, dis un **serviteur.**

\- Bien, allons-y et ne fait pas d'autre bêtise.

Après que nous ayons rejoins le roi dans ses appartements, il commence d'une voix froide et sans émotion.

\- Je désire que l'on apprête mon cheval, nous allons rentrer à la maison, car ma « petite feuille » ne veux pas rester près des Peredhil plus longtemps, il ne se sent pas en sécurité. Chaque jour, vos fils fondent une idée ayant pour cible mon tout petit être. Et il n'en peut plus. De plus pour avoir abîmé je demande à ce qu'ils viennent apprendre les bonnes manières dans mon palais.

\- Je vous assure Aran que ce n'est..., **dis-je**

\- ...Pas la peine de faire ..., Continue **Elrohir**

\- ...Cela on ne vous ...Rajoutais- **je**

\- ...Embêteras plus. Finis **Elrohir**

\- Je ne parlais pas à vous Elladan et Elrohir, je parle à votre père.

\- Eh bien, c'est une idée intéressante, si vous pensez pouvoir obtenir autre chose d'eux que leurs bêtises je vous laisse le droit d'essayer. Dis **Elrond**

\- Mais Aran, on pourra toujours s'en prendre à Legolas, n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas être prêt de nous ? Réplique **Elrohir**

\- Si, seulement ce sera différent, ici je ne fais pas grand-chose car je ne suis pas sur mes terres, chez moi chaque mauvais coup vous vaudra une punition exemplaire et je vous préviens que Legolas ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds dans son propre royaume. Il peut devenir très exigent, là il n'ose pas car il ne veut pas être désagréable.

\- C'est décidé vous partez aller préparer vos affaires, Annonce **Elrond.**

Deux heures plus tard, nous voilà attachés, enfin plutôt sanglés, à une chaise du carrosse et nous partons en direction de Vertbois avec un Legolas tout sourire sur les jambes de son « Ada d'amour chéri ».

THE END

 **Les traductions proviennent du dico Français – Quenya de**

2040 MOTS WAOU voila j'avais promis de vous faire des petites nouvelles toutes terminé donc je tiens ma promesse.

Comme vous vous en doutez je vais travailler sur le prochain texte qui ce passera à VERTBOIS j'avais envie de faire un texte qui expliquerais ce que vont subir les jumeaux à VERTBOIS sous les ordres du maléfique Thranduil.


	3. La vengeance de Legolas

La vengeance de Legolas

 _Legolas et Thranduil viennent de repartir dans leur royaume avec les jumeaux Ellandan et Elrohir. Les traductions sont entre parenthèse. Tauriel n'a pas l'âge de Legolas pas d'histoire d'amour (je déteste Tauriel)._

\- Ada c'est quand que l'on arrive ? Demande **Legolas**

\- Bientôt mon Fils, bientôt, Répond calmement **Thranduil.**

\- Y – a que des arbres depuis des heures, Dis **Elladan**

\- Oui ça c'est vrai, Réplique **Elrohir**

Cela fait trois jours qu'ils voyagent au rythme effréné des plaintes des jumeaux. Legolas a le sourire aux lèvres, il sait qu'il va bientôt arriver.

\- Ada regarde y-a ton cerf dehors, Dis **Legolas**

\- Ene _(oui)_ tu as raison Ion nin _(Fils),_ Répond amusé **Thranduil**

\- Mais c'est quoi ça ? Rigole **Elrohir**

\- Un élan des plaines de Gorgoroth, Rit **Elladan**

\- Mais non, c'est la monture de mon Ada et je l'adore moi Lessien _(mon nom elfique_ ), Commence à pleurer **Legolas.**

\- Je vous préviens que vous moquer de moi, vous vaudras une punition arrivée dans les cavernes. Réplique **Thranduil.**

Legolas se love dans les bras de son père, il sourit mais des larmes coulent sur ses joues rosies par le froid. L'hiver approche et Vertbois n'est pas baigné de soleil donc il fait un peu froid.

 **Dix minutes plus tard**

Les cavernes sont immenses, des rivières de joyaux traversent les murs et permettent un éclairage doux et enchanté. Un garde récupère les jumeaux et les entraînent en direction des appartements que le roi à mander par message pour les deux Peredhil _(Semi elfes)_.

Legolas part en courant en direction de ses appartements afin de retrouver sa nourrice et ses affaires. Tandis que Thranduil se rend dans son bureau afin de lire les rapports de ces capitaines arrivés pendant son absence.

Il arrive tranquillement dans son espace de travail, il regarde à droite et à gauche et s'aperçoit que le tas de rapport est immense. Cela va être une tâche longue à moins que...Non il ne va pas aller le déranger...Si aller ce sera mieux.

\- Garde ! Appelle **Thranduil**

\- Oui mon seigneur ? Répond **Tauriel**

\- Appelez le prince afin qu'il me rejoigne, demande **Thranduil**

\- Bien mon seigneur, Dis **Tauriel** avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

Tauriel revient accompagné du jeune Haryon _(Prince héritier)_ , il se blotti derrière la jeune garde de peur d'avoir commis un impair auprès de son Ada qu'il aime.

\- Viens mon amour, Dis **Thranduil** en ce baissant à hauteur du chérubin.

\- Ene Ada, Répond **Legolas**.

\- Je ne veux pas te gronder, tu sais Ada a toujours besoin de toi pour bien travailler, Assure **Thranduil.**

\- Ene, je vais aider Ada, je suis un grand Prince, Sourit **Legolas.**

\- Haha, oui tu l'es mon fils, répond doucement **Thranduil.**

Il se remet à son office, Legolas s'assoit en face et entreprend de trier les rapports par nom de capitaine. Et met les courriers autres sur une pille à part. Il s'amuse à ouvrir délicatement les courriers scellés et les tends à son père qui sourit et soupir à chaque nouvelle lettre.

Legolas rigole dès que son père soupir, ce qui fait beaucoup rire Thranduil qui regarde Legolas qui s'applique à ne rien déchirer.

\- Ada c'est quoi ce hlón (bruit), Demande **Legolas**

\- Je crois que ce hlón à deux noms, Répond exaspérer **Thranduil.**

\- Mais il m'empêche de bien faire, Ada ils font mal aux oreilles, Dis **Legolas.**

\- Je sais mon petit, Réponds **Thranduil.**

Derrière la porte Ellandan et Elrohir ont réussi à échapper aux gardes postés devant leurs portes.

\- On veut voir le roi ! Dis **Elladan**

\- Vous ne le pouvez pas, il travaille pour le moment, répond le **garde de faction** devant la porte.

\- Mais, il ne nous a spas fait venir pour nous laisser dehors ? Dis **Elrohir.**

\- Personne ne dérange son altesse royale et le prince héritier pendant leur séance de travail ! S'écrit **le garde** exaspérer.

\- Qui ose crier devant ma porte pendant mon travail ?! S'énerve **Thranduil.**

\- Les deux petits Peredhil souhaitaient vous déranger, j'ai tenté de les retenir mais ils ne m'écoutent pas, répond **le garde.**

\- Ne vous ais-je pas dis aucune bêtise avec moi ? Demande **Thranduil**

\- Si, Aran mais nous voulons voir le prince Legolas pour qu'ils nous fassent visiter le royaume, répond **Elladan.**

\- Le prince est occupé avec moi, ces séances de travail lui permettent d'acquérir les réflexes d'un bon prince et d'un bon roi. Réplique **Thranduil.** De plus mon fils et moi apprécions le silence lors de nos travaux collectifs afin de se concentrer. Raccompagner-les dans leurs appartements, et donnez-leur un livre à lire et à résumé en entier pour ce soir. Ce sera votre punition pour m'avoir dérange et m'empêcher d'avancer dans un travail fatiguant et demandant une quantité de temps astronomique. Décide **Thranduil.**

Le roi retourne dans ses appartements, il traverse sa chambre afin de rejoindre l'espace aménagé pour travailler.

\- Ada, on n'est enfin tous les deux ?

\- Oui mon Elfling, rien que tous les deux, les monstres hybrides sont punis dans leurs chambres.

\- Haha haha

\- Qu'est – ce qui y a mon amour ?

\- Les jumeaux ont dû être surpris ?

\- Un peu ils voulaient t'emmener pour visiter le palais.

\- Non, je ne veux pas y aller papa, je ne veux pas y aller !

\- Tu n'iras pas mon doux lapsë _(bébé)_.

\- Ene, je veux rester avec toi Ada.

\- Bien alors reprenons notre travail.

\- Ene mainna Ada _(oui bien sûr papa)_

Legolas reprend son travail fastidieux qui le rend si fier.

 **Deux heures plus tard**

Legolas et son père sortent de la chambre exténués, Legolas retourne dans ses appartements afin de s'apprêter pour le diner du soir. Il choisit un beau pantalon de soie bleu et une chemise ouvragé en soie grise. Il rajoute la couronne que son père lui as fait faire avant son départ.

\- Ellandan attend moi ! Cris **Elrohir** dans le couloir menant aux appartements du roi.

\- Mais on va être en retard à cause de toi ! S'énerve **Elladan.**

\- J'ai pas envie qu'il apprenne que je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il a demandé le roi des monstres poilus. Dis **Elrohir**

\- Qui est le roi des monstres poilus ? demande une voix joyeuse dans leur dos.

\- Ton Ada, qui nous a punis voyons ! Dis **Elladan**

\- Mon Ada ? Demande **Legolas.**

\- Ene tya Ada _(oui ton père)_! Réplique **Elrohir**

\- Merci de m'apprendre mon nouveau titre royal, Réplique une voix froide.

\- Aran Thranduil, dis doucement **Elrohir**

\- Oui c'est moi, avez-vous fait ce que je vous ai demandé ? Demande calmement **le monarque.**

\- Ene mainna Aran Thranduil, _(Oui bien sûr roi Thranduil)_ , réponds **Elrohir.**

\- Montre le moi ...

\- Euh, il est dans la chambre ...

\- Vas le chercher on est à trois minutes de vos appartements ! S'impatiente **Thranduil.**

\- Oui, Aran, Ellandan tu viens ?

\- Oui Elrohir, Dis **Elladan.**

Elrohir s'éclipse avec Elladan afin d'aller chercher la punition « invisible ». Thranduil suit les jumeaux avec Legolas qui à décider de monter dans les bras de son père. Ils arrivent dans la chambre :

\- Elrohir tu l'as vraiment fait ?

\- Non, faut qu'on le fasse en deux minutes avant que le dragon nous rejoigne parce qu'on aura mis trop de temps.

\- Mais tu es fou ?

\- Non

\- Si

\- Laisse-moi toi tu auras des ennuis et pas moi !

\- Tu penses que je suis un dragon et tu me crois stupide Nessa Hina _(jeune enfant)_ ? Demande **Thranduil.**

\- Aran Thranduil ?!

\- Mes oreilles ! dis la jeune voix de **Legolas.**

\- Vous devrez faire cette punition mais vous allez aussi goûter à la joie de ne pas manger le souper.

\- Et je veux qu'ils soient plus punis pour mes oreilles ! Dis le machiavélique **Legolas.**

\- Bien et je vous prive de petit – déjeuner, rajoute **Thranduil.**

\- Mais...

\- Pas de MAIS ! Dis **Thranduil** furieux.

Thranduil ressort de la chambre furieux que les jumeaux aient essayé de le reprendre. Dans son énervement, il à oublier son doux bambin qui demandait ses bras.

\- Alors comme ça on doit être plus punis ? Dis **Elladan.**

\- Et à cause de tes oreilles ? Rajoute **Elrohir.**

\- Oui mon ada a dit de ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds alors je me venge ! Sourit **Legolas.**

\- Ah oui ? Demande **Elladan**

En un instant, Ellandan saute sur Legolas et commence à lui tirer les cheveux. Legolas ayant eu des cours de self défense donc il sait se défendre. Ellandan appelle à l'aide et Elrohir arrive à la rescousse. Les cris arrivent aux oreilles du monarque.

\- Lâche mon fils TOUT DE SUITE, Cris **Thranduil.** Comment osez-vous touchez à mon héritier si doux et docile ?

\- Docile ? Il nous a rajouté une punition ce n'est pas juste ! Crie **Elladan.**

\- Garde ! Crie **Legolas**

\- Oui... mon prince ?

\- Mettez-le au cachot, il m'a crié dessus ! ordonne **Legolas.**

\- Euh... mon roi ?

\- Faite ce que vous demande votre prince ! Ordonne **Thranduil.**

\- Mais je..., vous ne pouvais pas me mettre en cellule ? Crie **Elladan.**

\- C'est vrai, tout seul dans le noir ?

\- Tu le rejoins alors ! Dis **Thranduil** sans ciller.

Après ce petit intermède, les jumeaux sont emmenés bon gré, mal gré dans une cellule froide et peu éclairé.

\- Thranduil a été dur avec nous, dis **Elrohir**

\- Oui mais celui que je déteste c'est Legolas, dis **Elladan**

\- T'a pas tort c'est un enfoiré, il a quel âge déjà ?

\- Il a 50 ou 60 ans je crois...

\- Mais c'est un gosse et il nous envoi en cellule et le roi est d'accord ?

\- Tu sais que Legolas c'est tout pour lui, surtout depuis que sa femme est décédé.

\- T'a raison, en même temps tu me diras il n'est pas comme papa, il en pas deux, donc il pense que Legolas est unique.

\- Mais IL est UNIQUE, en même temps, il est tout seul... et puis c'est le seul enfant qui met ses amis en cellule.

\- On en revient là, Elladan ? Dis **Elrohir.**

\- Oui malheureusement je crois qu'on n'a pas grand-chose à faire.

Quelques étages plus haut, le roi dine en face à face avec son fils.

\- Ada j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela mon ange ?

\- Parce que j'ai re-punis Elladan et Elrohir par vengeance.

\- Tu crois que je ne le savais pas ?

\- Mais alors tu étais d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr ça ne leur fera pas de mal et au moins ils auront peur de toi maintenant.

\- Ouiii, haha ils auront peur du GRAND Legolas haha. Se réjouit **le petit blond** en montant debout sur la chaise.

\- Haha oui mon amour, plus rien ne t'arrivera je te le promets.

\- J'ai toujours mal aux cheveux...

\- Oh mon lapsë si j'étais arrivé plus tôt...

\- T'en fait pas j'ai réussi à frapper Elladan comme tu m'as appris.

\- Mon ange est un soldat, parfait ...

\- Je ne veux pas aller dans la forêt...

\- Tu n'iras pas, je te garde près de moi, pour toujours.

Ils finissent leur repas, Thranduil raccompagne son Elfling et le berce avant de rejoindre sa chambre et de prier les Valars pour l'âme de sa défunte épouse.

 **Deux semaines plus tard**

Les jumeaux arrivent dans la salle du petit déjeuner, doucement sans faire de bruit. Ils le savent ils n'ont pas le droit de rentrer dans cette salle avant le roi mais celui-ci absorbé par son travail avec Legolas comme assistant à complètement oublié que l'heure du petit – déjeuner était arrivé.

Ils attrapent une tartine lorsque le roi des Elfes Sylvestres pénètre dans la grande salle. Elladan se fige devant l'arrivée soudaine du souverain et de son « royal baby ».

\- Qu'allez-vous faire jeune Peredhil ?

\- Euh... mon souverain j'allais vous amener des tartines pour que vous n'arrêtiez pas votre précieuse séance, dis **Elladan.**

\- Ada, je crois qu'il ment, non ?

\- Oui ion-nin et il se fout de moi.

\- Je vous jure votre seigneurie que ce n'est pas le cas. Dis **Elrohir.**

\- Bien sûr je vous crois, messieurs Elrohir et Ellandan. Vous devrez recopier la bibliographie de toute ma famille en reproduisant l'arbre généalogique depuis les Valars jusqu'à Legolas. Ne vous inquiéter pas j'en ai deux exemplaires. Le mien et celui de mon fils.

\- Bien Aran, disent tristement **les jumeaux.**

\- Déjeuner d'abord ! S'impatiente **Thranduil.**

Le repas se passe dans le plus grand silence, parfois le bruit d'un doux gazouillis venant de Legolas dérange ce silence inconfortable. Le repas est bien servi, des lembas aux figues, aux raisins et à la mangue mais aussi du vin, du lait de soja et enfin de la salade et des fruits secs.

Les jumeaux mangent comme des goinfres, ils avalent toute la nourriture proche de leur main.

\- Cela suffit Elrohir, tu manges correctement, dis **Thranduil.**

\- Mais je ne fais que manger Aran.

\- Non tu en mets partout, et tu as éclaboussé la tunique de Legolas.

\- Je l'ai pas fait exprès seigneur, j'ai toujours mangé ainsi, réplique **le jeune.**

\- Je m'en doute, Lúinwë _(nom d'un elfe)_ peux-tu t'occuper de l'éducation des bonnes manières de ces jeunes enfants, demande **Thranduil.**

\- Bien sûr, où en sont-ils ? demande **Lúinwë**

\- Ils n'ont aucun maintien et ne savent pas manger correctement. Réplique **Thranduil.**

Legolas rejoins sa dame de compagnie afin de se changer.

Il rejoint son paternelle afin de participer à l'entente des réclamations du royaume et de ses occupants. Les jumeaux de leur côté se rendent à leur cour de bonne manière.

 **Quelques semaines plus tard**

\- Vous tenez votre fourchette comme cela, petit maître, Dis **Lúinwë**

\- Bien monsieur, réponds calmement **Elladan**

\- Tu le fais bien, tu progresses, dis **Elrohir**

\- Aran Thranduil a dit « plus vite vous apprendrez plus vite vous rentrerais », répond **Elladan** en imitant Thranduil.

\- Oui donc on va bientôt rentrer à la maison ? Demande **Elrohir**

\- Pas si vous parlez pendant mon cours, jeunes Peredhil, répond **Lúinwë.**

\- Excusez-nous Monsieur, notre Ada nous manque, on a hâte de le revoir, répond **Elladan** tristement.

\- Bien je pense que Thranduil veut absolument tenir la promesse faîte à votre père. Le seigneur met u point d'honneur à respecter ses promesses. Explique **Lúinwë.**

\- D'accord, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas content que l'on fasse des bêtises. Il voulait nous renvoyer le plus rapidement mais on ne l'aidait pas ? Demande **Elrohir**

\- C'est cela, vous savez en vous en prenant à son fils vous lui faîte mal. Il aime son fils plus que tout et le voir blesser ou en mauvaise posture lui fait mal, explique de nouveau **Lúinwë.**

\- D'accord nous allons être plus doux et on ne lui ferait plus de mal, promis ! S'exclame **Elladan** et **Elrohir.**

Le roi et le prince s'avance vers la salle de Lúinwë afin de voir où en sont les jumeaux. Ils arrivent devant la porte pendant que Lúinwë leur expliquait la fragilité et la gentillesse. Thranduil en était sûr, Lúinwë était le meilleur instituteur qu'il pouvait apporter aux jumeaux. Les jumeaux ne virent pas le sourire du roi lorsqu'ils promirent de ne plus faire de mal au prince.

Depuis la mort de sa femme Legolas était son unique consolation, il n'aimait pas voir Legolas blesser ou heurter par des grands. Il le protège comme un trésor fragile. Si Legolas n'avait pas été là, il aurait sombré avec sa femme.

Depuis ce tragique accident, il s'était tenu à ces serments et ses devoirs. Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour et avec Legolas. Les « séances » de travail, Thranduil les chérissaient et ne laissait personne les déranger. Il tenait à avoir ses moments entre père et fils. Et non roi et prince. Legolas avait toujours correctement tenir son rôle de Haryon (prince héritier) et n'avait que très peu pleurer sa mère. Normal, il était si jeune et si protégé par son père.

Thranduil entre dans la pièce pendant qu'Ellandan essaye de rester calmement à table et tente de tenir ses couverts de manière correcte.

\- Bravo pour vos efforts, jeune Peredhel, encourage **Lúinwë.**

\- Oh je ne sais pas si c'est à ce point correct, répond **Elladan.**

\- Si regardez votre frère tiens mal le couteau, explique **Lúinwë.**

\- Pardonnez-nous Lúinwë, on n'est pas encore au point, réplique **Elrohir.**

\- Je trouve que vous vous tenez mieux qu'autrefois, se fait entendre la voix de **Thranduil.**

\- Merci Aran Thranduil, on n'est désolé pour le mal que l'on a fait à Legolas, on ne savait pas que cela vous blessait à ce point, dis **Elladan.**

\- Je suis heureux de voir que votre séjour vous a assagis, jeune Elfling. Merci quant à vous de laisser mon adorable garçon grandir dans la joie. Ce n'est pas la fin d'Ellandan et Elrohir les jumeaux turbulents mais il est nécessaire de vous canaliser pendant un certain temps et surtout à certain moment. Legolas fait face à de dures responsabilités mais j'aime le voir rire ou jouait et faire quelque bêtise sans danger. Ne le laissait pas seul, car ici il l'est tout le temps. Jouer plutôt que faire des bêtises, se confie **Thranduil.**

\- Bien Aran, répondent **Elladan et Elrohir.**

Il décida de les garder une semaine durant afin qu'ils finissent leurs apprentissages et qu'ils puissent apporter une vraie compagnie pour son lapsë.

 _Depuis ce jour, Legolas et les jumeaux s'amusent de manière civilisée, les blagues continuent mais sont moins fréquente. Legolas aime préparer des blagues avec les jumeaux et ils finissent par s'en prendre au pauvre Lindir, le chef des musiciens d'Elrond. Thranduil continu de prendre les jeunes Peredhil dans son palais et commence à les éduquer aux travaux des rois. Comme Legolas à commencer, ouvrir les courriers. Elrond est heureux que ses jumeaux se soient calmés._

2915 mots de fait, waou, ils ont passé quelques mois là bas.

Alors ? Ca vous as plus y'en a d'autre qui arriveront tout les traductions viennent du même site que le précédent. c'est un dictionnaire de Français - Quenya.

J'ai mis les nom en gras pour que l'on puisse reconnaître qui parle.


	4. Une journée pas comme les autres

Une journée pas comme les autres

L _es évènements se passent à Eryn Lasgalen, avant que la mère de Legolas meure des suites de la guerre. Le jeune prince, âgé d'environ 600 ans (oui je sais j'aime quand il est jeune) et vit une vie parfaite...enfin pour l'instant._

Des pas se font entendre dans les sombres cavernes d'Eryn Lasgalen, ce ne sont pas les gardes qui court sur les ponts de pierres suspendus sur des dénivelé rocheux vertigineux, ce ne sont pas des adultes se pressant pour rejoindre leur lieu de travail avant le réveil du roi. Non, il s'agit du jeune Haryon ( _Prince héritier)_ , le fils du roi Thranduil Oropherion et de sa douce femme Náriël Lúinioniel. Il court inexorablement, où tout le monde se le demande, enfin presque tout le monde, sa dame de compagnie sait qu'il va voir ses parents, comme tous les matins c'est lui qui se charge de les réveillés avec plein de câlin.

Il entre dans la chambre royale, il n'y a aucun bruit, il s'avance et se tourne du côté de sa Nana ( _mère_ ) afin de commencer par elle, en fait il ne l'avouera jamais mais il sait que sa nana aime réveiller son ada ( _papa)_ seule. Il commence par lui toucher lentement les mains, il ne veut pas la brusquer, il dépose un de ses tous petits bisous dont seul lui a le secret. Il attend, il sait qu'il faut être patient...après deux minutes il commence à bouder parce que sa nana ne se réveille pas. Il monte alors sur le lit et entame la phase deux, lui faire de gros câlins et ne pas la lâcher. Toujours aucune réponse, pourtant il sait qu'elle dort, il voit ses jolis yeux bleu ouvert et perdu dans les songes.

Le prince, Legolas de son royal nom, tente le tout pour le tout et commence doucement :

\- Nana réveilles-toi, la soleil est haute dans le ciel

\- Hum...hum..., répond **sa mère** endormie

\- Nana cuivë intyië, ( _maman, réveil toi)_ , commence à pleurer le **doux Elfling.**

\- Min Elfling, intyië tarcuivë ( _mon enfant, tu es réveillé_ ), demande le **jeune père** d'une voix ensommeillé.

\- Ada tarcuivë ? ( _papa tu es réveillé ?_ ) dis le **jeune Elfling**

\- Oui mon chéri ta douce voix ma conduis au lever du sommeil qui m'enveloppait.

\- Mais Ada je n'arrive pas à réveiller Nana ! S'énerve **Legolas**

\- Attend je vais le faire, Dis **Thranduil** en prenant son doux fils dans ses bras.

\- Náriël, ton fils est venu te chercher mon amour, dis doucement **Thranduil.**

\- Hum d'accord je me rends, je me lève, tu as un allier de poids Legolas, répondis souriante **Náriël.**

\- Oui ada c'est le meilleur, dis **Legolas** en rigolant.

\- Oui tu as raison je suis le meilleur, Répond fièrement **Thranduil**.

Le jeune roi et sa douce épouse se lève et se sépare le temps d'un brin de toilette après être de nouveau habillé en tenue royale, ils sortent de leur chambre avec dans les bras de Náriël son doux fils qui joue négligemment avec les mèches platines de Thranduil poster à côté d'eux. Ils forment le portrait de la famille la plus soudée, celle aussi qui a résisté le mieux à l'ombre qui se propage en Terre du Milieu.

\- Nous allons voir les réclamations de la journée puis nous iront déjeuner tous ensemble, dis **Thranduil**

\- Oui Ada j'ai hâte d'y être, je peux noter tous ce que les gens disent comme ça ils verront que je suis très impliqué par leurs problèmes.

\- Oui tu peux c'est même une très bonne initiative, répond **Thranduil** à Legolas. Tu vois je te l'avais dit mon fils est plus mature que les jumeaux du Peredhel, dis souriant le monarque à sa femme.

\- Oui surtout qu'il est plus jeune qu'eux, répond en rigolant **Náriël.**

Lorsque le roi rejoint les trônes suivit par sa femme et son fils, il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder combien de personnes sont encore venues se plaindre. Probablement parce que les patrouilles ne reviennent pas qu'avec des bonnes nouvelles. Parce que le mal ronge la forêt inexorablement sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter. Il le sait tout ça, il n'a pas besoin d'eux pour le savoir, ou pour le regretter. Tous les soldats sont mobilisés pour cette tâche qui demande un temps considérable. Etonnamment il n'y a que deux personnes.

Après quelques minutes de silence pesant, le roi déclare la séance ouverte. Il commence par les femmes comme chaque jour.

\- Mon seigneur, nous aimerions savoir quand allez-vous envoyé des troupes de soldats armés afin d'escorter les botanistes, demande **Alatáriël.**

\- Normalement la semaine prochaine si aucune attaque n'a lieu prêt des portes, répond calmement **le roi.**

\- Bien mon seigneur.

\- Pourrions-nous connaître la date des prochaines livraisons de vins demande **Elros.**

\- Normalement les hommes de Dale nous livrerons dès demain, deux heures après le lever du soleil, répond **Thranduil** calmement.

\- Bien mon seigneur, cela va nous permettre de préparer vos réserves personnelles, ajoute **Elros.**

\- Vous pouvez vous retirer, merci. Congédie **Thranduil.**

Après les réclamations du matin la famille royale se dirige vers la salle du petit – déjeuner. Tous les gens déjà présent se lèvent en attendant que le roi s'asseye dans son grand fauteuil. Sa femme prend place à sa droite, tandis que le jeune Haryon tire le siège à la gauche du souverain.

\- Le festin peut commencer, annonce **Legolas**.

\- Ton fils a vraiment pris de toi, rigole doucement **Náriël.**

\- Oui, mais Ion-nin ( _mon fils)_ tu sais que c'est à Ada d'annoncer le départ du banquet matinal, dit **Thranduil.**

\- J'ai faim donc comme je ne peux pas commencer avant les autres j'ai décidé de prendre des initiatives, sourit **Legolas.**

\- Haha, Tu n'es pas le fils de ton père pour rien, s'exclame doucement **Náriël.**

\- Mais euh..., c'est logique Nana, répond **Legolas** perdu.

\- Haha, oui mon fils, mange donc puisque tu as annoncé le début du repas matinal.

Après un repas rapide, composer de nombreux met gourmand et varié, la famille royale retourne à ses occupations. Legolas suit son père dans la salle du trône afin de continuer ses leçons tout en étant près de celui qu'il admire par-dessus tout.

Quelques heures plus tard

\- Ada, pourquoi Nana n'est pas encore rentrée ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as raison elle devrait déjà être de retour la nuit va bientôt tomber.

\- Faut aller la chercher ! **Crie Legolas.**

\- Attend je vais appeler les gardes, on va y aller tous les deux, dit **Thranduil** dont la peur commence à augmenter.

Il ne sent plus le cœur de sa femme à l'intérieur de son âme, il à peur, il ne peut pas imaginer sa femme blessé peut-être morte. NON il ne doit pas y penser. Elle vit...

\- Ada pourquoi tu es devenu tout blanc ? demande la voix fluette de **Legolas**

\- Pour rien mon fils, je m'inquiète pour ta mère, réponds **Thranduil.**

Après quelques heures de recherche intensive, Legolas aperçoit quelque chose dans les fourrées proches des cavernes.

\- ADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Appelle **Legolas** en criant

\- Ion – nin qu'y a-t-il ? Demande **Thranduil** qui arrive en courant.

\- Des Yrch ( _orques)_! Crie **Legolas**

\- Court le plus vite possible met toi à l'abri !

\- Mais ada y-a nana, elle saigne !

\- Non, ne les touche pas ! S'écrie **Thranduil** en décapitant l'orque qui s'approchait un peu de trop de son fils et de sa femme.

\- Mon fils va-t'en, fuit min lelya ion-nin _(mon adorable fils)_ , s'écrit alors **Náriël** apeuré pour sa progéniture.

Après quelques minutes, les cris cessent, il n'y a plus de bruit, juste un doux pleure à travers les buissons, Thranduil s'avance à la recherche de son fils. Son visage est déformé par la peur, la colère et la tristesse. Après avoir retrouvé son doux enfant, il le prend dans ses bras. Il l'amène à la clairière où le combat a lieu. Legolas ne voit qu'elle...elle est par terre...elle saigne...Son souffle est court. Sa mère est étendue dans un petit coin du champ de bataille. Son père s'agenouille à ses côtés, sa mère tend les bras pour prendre son Elfling _(enfant elfe)_ dans les bras afin de baiser sa joue afin de lui dire adieu.

\- Namárië min maira ion-nin _(Adieu mon précieux fils)_ , dit d'une voix douce la **jeune femme.**

\- Ui, nana, tye qualinum _(Non maman tu ne peux pas mourir)_ , dit **Legolas** en pleurant à chaude larme.

\- Qui min Elfling ni Qualin Senda _(Si mon enfant je meurs en paix)_ , répond sa **mère.**

\- Tya melmë an min nà poica ninya _(ton amour pour moi est pur, mon amour)_ , dit **Náriël.**

\- Gi melin min ninya _(je t'aime mon amour)_ , répond **Thranduil** avant que sa femme ne lâche son dernier souffle.

Thranduil et Legolas se prenne dans les bras et reste ainsi pendant des heures. Ils pleurent loin de tous, loin de leur royaume. Ils emmènent avec eux le corps de la reine. Tous les habitants des cavernes s'avance afin de rendre un dernier hommage à une femme parfait en tout point.

Ce jour – là, Legolas et Thranduil avait vécu une journée en apparence banal mais en cette fin de soirée, ils avaient connu la tristesse la plus profonde. La famille la plus unis, celle qui avait tenue malgré l'ombre s'écroula en ce jour.

 _Depuis ce jour Thranduil et Legolas ne se quitte plus et Legolas est surprotéger par son père._


	5. Les malheurs de Lindir

Elladan marche dans les couloirs de Fondcombe, il est suivit de deux autres Ellon l'un blond et l'autre brun. Le brun s'appelle Elrohir, il s'agit du frère jumeau d'Elladan. Le blond quant à lui s'appelle Legolas, il est le fils de Thranduil Oropherion, roi des elfes sylvains de la forêt noire.

Pour l'instant les trois jeunes elfes sont calmes et ne bouge pas mais pour combien de temps ? Les jumeaux Peredhil sont connus pour leur frasque légendaire. Depuis quelque temps, le jeune Legolas s'est allié à ses ainés pour faire de grosses bêtises.

Lindir s'approche des trois jeunes elfes en les regardant méfiant, il est souvent la cible des jeux de ces trois bambins incontrôlables. Une fois c'était la harpe de son ami Glorfindel qui avait subis les dégâts de ses minots.

Lindir passe calmement, frôlant Legolas qui ne se gêne pas pour lui faire remarquer :

Tu aurais pu te décaler pour ne pas me percuter, dis **Legolas**

Tu pourrais parler autrement pour ne pas m'énerver, réplique **Lindir**

Je ne vous autorise pas à parler à mon fils de la sorte ménestrel, réplique une **voix forte** derrière eux.

Seigneur Thranduil, je suis bien obligé de reprendre ce gredin lorsqu'il me parle mal, dis **Lindir** nullement impressionné par l'apparition du roi.

Et je ne vous autorise pas non plus à me parler de la sorte, réplique **Thranduil.**

Le pauvre ménestrel repart sans demander son reste. Il sait qu'il va avoir des ennuis avec son seigneur puisque Thranduil ne va pas manquer une seconde de l'avertir de son manque de politesse. Il le sait mais il n'en peut plus de ces enfants incontrôlables qui ne lui laissent aucun répit.

Les enfants s'en prennent à lui et il ne devrait rien dire ! C'est ce que penses Thranduil en tout cas.

C'est bien mon fils, dis **Thranduil**

Ah bon ? demande **Legolas** surpris

Oui, il va tomber en dépression et je ne l'entendrais pas de la soirée, dis en rigolant **Thranduil.**

Tant mieux, tant mieux, dis **Legolas**

Pourquoi ? demande **Thranduil**

Parce que c'est toi qui va chanter ! Répond **Legolas**

Je crois pas, dis **Thranduil**

Oh allez s'il te plait Ada, supplie **Legolas**

Bien, dis **Thranduil.**

Thranduil ramène Legolas dans ses appartements et l'habille pour le soir, non sans avoir d'abord félicité les jumeaux Peredhil pour avoir aidé son enfant.

Le soir arrive, la fête pour l'arrivée de la délégation de Mirkwood, se poursuit tandis que Thranduil parle avec Celebrian. Les jumeaux se sont assis au buffet afin de se goinfrer. Legolas a entrepris de faire danser la douce Arwen né depuis peu.

Lorsque d'un coup, Elrond se rend compte que son ménestrel en chef n'est toujours pas arrivé. Il s'approche alors de Thranduil pour lui demander de plus ample information.

Votre ménestrel à insulter mon fils, je l'ai donc remis à sa place, cela n'a pas dû lui plaire.

Ah mince mais sans musique la fête ne vas pas tenir longtemps ?

Je me souviens d'un jour, en Lorien, où vous chantiez pour Celebrian…

J'ai compris, je vais chanter mais vous le ferez aussi.

Bien je m'y résous car mon fils me l'a demandé, dis finalement **Thranduil.**

Les deux seigneurs s'approchent de la scène avec la harpe et la flute. Thranduil commence par un joli solo de flûte, peu après rejoins par le son doux et délicat de la harpe d'Elrond. Celebrian, aux anges décide de prendre un de ses fils et de danser avec lui, le deuxième relais Legolas avec sa petite sœur.

A la fin de sa prestation, Elrond rejoins sa femme et ses rejetons, tandis que Thranduil rejoins son doux enfant qui commence à s'endormir délicatement dans les bras de sa nourrice.

Il le ramène dans ses appartements et découvre Lindir en train de fouiller dans ses affaires.

Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demande **Thranduil**

Oui je cherche le moyen de me venger de ce pourceau de Legolas ! Dis **Lindir** sans voir Thranduil

Bien je suis heureux de voir que Legolas est un pourceau et que j'en suis le père, dis **Thranduil**

Thran…Thran…

Oui c'est moi Thranduil, dis le **roi** énervé.

Je…je…je

Sors de chez moi

Thranduil énervé couche son enfant sur le lit blanc et le couvre d'une jolie couverture blanche.

Puis commence à fredonner une douce mélodie, jusqu'à ce que lui-même sente l'appel du sommeil. Il finit par se coucher au côté de son fils, afin de le protégé et de ne pas se sentir seul. En ce jour de fête, la famille de Mirkwood se sent triste par l'anniversaire du décès de la mère.

Le lendemain matin

Lorsque Thranduil se réveille le matin et découvre que son enfant est parti, surement réveillé par les jumeaux. Il les découvre dans la chambre de Lindir. Ils tapissent sa chambre de toutes ses partitions et colle à son lit sa harpe qui lui est si précieux.

Thranduil aperçoit Lindir arriver et siffle, son fils reconnait le sifflement qu'utilise les éclaireurs de la forêt noire lorsqu'il y a un danger. Legolas averti ses compères et ils disparaissent en courant derrière un grand arbre. Lindir entre et hurle en découvrant ce que les « petits monstres » ont inventé pour se venger.

Lindir hurle et découvre le pauvre petit Legolas planquer derrière l'arbre abandonné par les jumeaux, c'est à ce moment que Thranduil décide d'agir, il vient à la rescousse de son enfant d'amour et empêche donc Lindir de se venger sur lui. Malheur aux Peredhil qui attendaient quelque mètre plus loin, Lindir les attrapa par les oreilles et tente à présent de les faire comparaitre devant leur père.

Seulement Lindir n'est pas Elrond et Lindir n'a pas la force de Glorfindel ou la prestance de Thranduil et quand les deux jumeaux se débattent pour s'enfuir, le malheureux les lâche leur permettant de s'enfuir.

Il est dommage pour lui, car de mémoire d'elfe jamais il ne réussit à faire punir Elladan et Elrohir. Mais lorsque les trois enfants ont vu Lindir tenter de décollé les posters ils ont appelé leur père respectif et Lindir fut rétrograder pendant deux semaines pour dégradation des quartiers prêter par la bonté du seigneur de la cité.

Même aujourd'hui les trois voyous continuent d'en rire aux dépends de Lindir. Au plus grand plaisir de Thranduil et au plus grand malheur d'Elrond.


	6. Legolas sauveur des demoiselles

Un petit Os pas très long, Arwen la pauvre, le prochain sera beaucoup plus long il concernera EEL vs boromir, faramir et Denethor et oui ils auront grandis mais pas mentalement apparemment.

Des bruits...des pas...une course, un echo dans l'aube. De petits pieds...c'est tout ce que j'entends, ils sont prêts, trop prêts a mon goût.

Je reconnais ces pas, ce sont mes ignobles freres,il font tout pour me faire tourner en bourrique.

Ils ouvrent la porte en catastrophe, ils attrapent mes cheveux et commence a tirer fortement, lorsque je pousse un cri strident.

\- Elladan lâche moi ! Criais- **je**

\- Non ma chère sur, ce n'est pas possible dis l'intéressé.

\- Arwen on t'adore trop pour te laisser, dis **Elrohir**

\- Mais...

Avant que je ne finisse de parler, une tête blonde apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mon sauveur venait d'arriver, Legolas le prince de Vert-Bois. Depuis qu'il s'était allié a ses frères, il tentait de me protéger. Legolas aimais faire des blagues accompagné des jumeaux, tant qu'il ne se faisait pas prendre. Je me souviens d'un jour, où Thranduil a attraper son fils par le col et l'a punis, en l'attachant par les pieds au dessus d'une falaise.

Legolas était tellement choqué qu'il s'est promis de ne plus jamais ce faire attraper. Chaque fois, il s'éclipsait juste avant l'arrivée de son père. Il m'aidait pour mieux se faire voir par son père adoré.

Legolas fonce sur Elladan et commence a lui tirer les jambes., a la suite Elrohir fonce sur le blondinet et s'empare de sa veste, au même moment Thranduil entre dans la chambre et extirpe son fils de la mêler. Apres de nombreuses explications de ma part, Thranduil attrape les oreilles des jumeaux et les emmènent devant notre pere.

Ada se tient les tempes, Il n'en peux plus de leur frasque. Apres Avoir été sévèrement puni, Les deux jumeaux nous retrouve, Legolas et moi, dans la salle de jeu de la cité.

Jouer à nana et à ada lorsque les de mux monstres sont arrivés. Ils ont recommencé à me piquer le couvert. Legolas tente de me sauver lorsque moi-même je tente de reprendre mon bien dans les mains d'elladan.

Ils ont gagné et sont reparti. moi je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot puisque lorsque les jumeaux arrive à la cascade nous leur lançons un seau de mélasse verte et puante. Les jumeaux remontent a la Cité trempé et humilier. Ils ne nous ont plus embêter pendant deux semaines. Legolas est reparti chez lui. Il me manque car il ne me protège plu.

Il reviendra bientôt. Il me l'a promis.

Alors ?


	7. Le trio se venge

**Legolas et les jumeaux ont grandis, mais pas dans leur tête. Aragorn est né depuis longtemps et il est parti dans les terres sauvages avec les autres rodeurs. Les jumeaux ne sont pas encore dans la cité puisqu'ils sont avec Aragorn.**

Une carriole arrive, la cité s'apprête à recevoir trois personnes qu'elle n'a jamais vues. Ce sont trois mortels, trois seigneurs humains…L'intendant Denethor et ses fils Faramir et Boromir.

Fondcombe, leur destination, reste l'une des dernières maisons simples à l'est de la mer (merci Peter J.).

Thranduil est arrivé il y a quelque jour sans prévenir de son arrivé, il est accompagné de son fils unique Legolas qui ne se remet pas de l'absence des jumeaux maléfiques (merci White Ithiliel).

Denethor entre dans la cité en tête avec ses fils sur de pâles chevaux gris. Lindir descend les marches afin d'accueillir les mortels le temps que le seigneur de la ville ai le temps de se défaire de son homologue de Vertbois.

\- Mae govannen, dis **Lindir**

\- …,

\- Heureuse rencontre, reprend **Lindir** en langue commune.

\- Bonjour, répond laconiquement **Denethor.**

\- Le seigneur Elrond va nous rejoindre dans quelque instant, explique **Lindir.**

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas déjà là je ne mérite pas qu'il vienne me saluer en personne ? Demande **Denethor** sur les nerfs.

\- Ce n'est pas cela mais le seigneur de la cité est en train de régler un petit différent avec le roi de Vertbois. Réplique **Lindir** dégouté de la réaction de l'individu.

\- Le roi de Vertbois ? C'est qui lui ? Demande **Denethor.**

\- …,

\- Alors il est où se souverain soit disant important qui ne sort d'habitude jamais de chez lui ? Demande **Denethor.**

\- Je suis là …dis une **voix claire et froide**

\- Oh, vous déniez sortir de chez vous ? S'amuse **Denethor.**

Thranduil ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à l'intendant arrogant. Il se déplace près de Lindir qui se tient droit et demande à ce qu'on présente les invités du seigneur Elrond.

\- Bien sûr Aran Thranduil, dis **Lindir**

\- Alors ? Demande **Thranduil**

\- Je vous présente Denethor fils d'Echtelion intendant du Gondor, Boromir fils ainé de Denethor et Faramir fils de Denethor, liste **Lindir.**

\- Bien Mae Govannen à vous jeune mortel, dis **Thranduil.**

\- …,

Les fils de Denethor regarde ce dernier pour savoir s'ils peuvent répondre, Lindir tente de leur faire des signes pour qu'ils répondent tandis que Denethor se tend à leurs côtés et décide de ne pas lui dire bonjour.

Thranduil prenant ça pour de l'arrogance, s'en va plus que furieux, il aperçoit son fils près de Faramir et l'entraine avec lui d'une accolade douce en lui répliquant

\- Ne reste pas près d'eux, ils ne méritent pas ta présence.

Les deux elfes blonds s'en vont peu de temps avant l'arrivée du seigneur Elrond qui prendra toutes les foudres de Denethor quant à l'orgueil de Thranduil.

 **Pendant ce temps du côté de Thranduil**

\- Mon cher fils, d'habitude je te punis pour toutes les bêtises que tu fais avec les jumeaux mais là il y a le droit de vengeance.

\- Pourquoi Ada ?

\- Il ne m'a même pas répondu alors que je fais l'effort de venir le saluer de plus il n'a même pas déniez te saluer.

\- Bien Ada, j'avais déjà prévu des blagues pour Lindir mais ont peux les arrangés pour que cela touche les mortels mais il me faudra de l'aide en l'absence des jumeaux.

\- Sache mon fils que j'ai demandé à Elrond d'envoyer un message aux jumeaux afin qu'ils rentrent, ils seront là demain.

\- Oui cool bon alors aujourd'hui on voit les plans demain je mets tout en place.

\- Ok, tu viens je vais faire une légère sieste cela te dit de te joindre à moi, j'aime te savoir en sécurité près de moi.

\- Oui j'aime bien dormir près de toi Ada.

Thranduil et Legolas retournent dans les appartements réservés au roi et s'allongent tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre.

Au bout de quelques heures, deux pour être précis, le jeune prince est réveillé par un bruit sourd derrière la porte. Il entend des bruits de pas et demande à son Ada de se réveillé.

Thranduil se lève alerté par les bruits derrière la porte et les appels de son fils. Il enfile sa tunique rouge et se dirige vers la porte, il ouvre celle-ci et découvre que la porte a été peinte en violet marqué : « le roi cynique est là ». L'écriture est enfantine et la peinture fraiche, ce sont donc les enfants qui l'ont fait.

Thranduil furieux rentre dans la salle commune et se dirige droit vers Elrond.

\- Ton mortel à salis ma porte avec de la peinture et un merveilleux mot.

\- Comment ?

\- Oui je suis furieux, comment un mortel ose-t-il me faire cela ?

\- Calme toi mon ami, je fais régler ce problème.

Thranduil repart, Legolas reste dans la salle commune et attend l'arrivée des deux frères de pieds fermes. Les deux bruns arrivent dans la salle afin de prendre un livre et tombe nez à nez avec Legolas et son regard bleu furieux.

\- Comment avez-vous osez délabrer la porte de nos appartements ? Demande **Legolas**

\- Mais ce n'est pas nous ? Dis **Faramir**

\- Tu crois y-a que vous d'assez stupide pour faire ça à mon père, dis **Legolas**

\- Tu insulte mon frère maintenant ? Demande **Boromir.**

\- Je ne l'ai pas insulté y-a une sacré différence entre insulter et menacer quelqu'un, un elfe de mon rang n'insulte jamais personne. Réplique **Legolas.**

\- Un elfe de quel rang, le rang des glands de la forêt, Dis **Boromir**

\- Je vous prierais de ne pas vous en prendre à mon fils encore moins en proférant des insultes qui pourraient vous revenir en pleine face, Dis la voix polaire de **Thranduil.**

Boromir et Faramir repartent dans leurs appartements respectifs. Legolas regarde son père avec admiration. Ils retournent dans leur appartement mais Legolas ne veut pas dormir seul, ainsi ce soir-là ont pu voir un jeune elfe dormir dans les bras de son père.

 **Le lendemain matin**

Un bruit effrayant résonne dans la cité, un cor d'elfe. Legolas se change rapidement et mets une tunique marronnée et cours vers l'entrée de la cité où se tasse déjà Elrond, Lindir et les mortels. Il passe devant tout le monde et se jette dans les bras des jumeaux en riant :

\- Mae Govannen Mellon, comment allez-vous ? demande **Legolas.**

\- Bien… dit **Elladan**

\- Petit frère…reprend **Elrohir.**

\- Oh les amis vous m'avez manqué, j'ai quelque idée pour venger mon père de quelque chose que je vous expliquerez tout à l'heure, dis **Legolas** taquin

\- Tu as déjà…Dis **Elrohir**

\- Commencé à faire des plans…Dis Elladan

\- Sans nous ?…Finis **Elrohir**

\- J'ai pensé à plein de petit plan. Répond **Legolas**

Les jumeaux rejoignent leur père et se sert dans les bras, il s'incline devant Thranduil en le saluant et ne s'arrête que rapidement devant les trois mortels honnis de tous.

Les jumeaux et Legolas se regroupent dans le bureau d'Erestor. Les plans fusent de tout part, les jumeaux enrichissent les idées précoces de Legolas. Thranduil regarde et observe les enfants formés des tas de plans pour leur vengeance.

Les jumeaux et Legolas commencent à mettre en place leur plan.

 **Deux jours plus tars**

Les fils de Denethor sortent de leur chambre avec la sonnerie du repas de midi et cri à la vengeance.

Les jumeaux et Legolas se marrent, ils courent dans les couloirs afin d'échapper aux frères humains. Ils arrivent dans la salle du petit déjeuner, et là…les humains ont la honte de leur vie puisqu'ils se retrouvent devant tous les elfes de la cité et sont couverts de mélasse bleu, verte, et violette qui sent le Warg en décomposition.

Legolas regarde son père avec un sourire et ce dernier sait qu'il s'agit que du plan C, le plan A et B étant un grand succès également.

Pendant que Legolas tient sa place dans la salle de réception, les jumeaux peuvent préparer les lits de nos petits idiots d'humain.

En fin de journée, les mortels rentrent dans leur chambre et retournent voir leur père après avoir constaté que faire les lits des enfants voulaient dire leur mettre des seaux de peinture frais sur les lits.

 **Deux semaines plus tard**

Les humains repartent avec des peignoirs, leurs vêtements ne sont plus utilisable à cause des trois elfes. Elrond rigole beaucoup à l'instar de Thranduil. Les deux souverains se sont promis de ne plus jamais les accepté nulle part. Ils les ont trouvés grossiers et mal élevé.

Les deux souverains se sont fait insulté, lorsque Denethor, Elrond a promis une punition exemplaire mais lors de son départ tous les enfants ont été récompensé et non punis. Les trois elfes sont tellement heureux qu'ils n'ont pas fait de bêtises pendant tout le reste du séjour de Legolas.

Il est plus grand, celui-là et voila comment Vertbois et Gondor ne furent plus jamais allié pendant le regne de Denethor


	8. Estel Espoir ou Desespoir

Estel est le nom qu'Elrond a donné à Aragorn pour le protéger des forces du mal lors du retour de Sauron. Sa mère l'emmène alors à Fondcombe pour l'aide d'Elrond. Mais vous savez tous cette partie de l'histoire, seulement connaissez-vous les jeunes années d'Estel à Imladris ? C'est ce que notre histoire va vous conter.

Un jeune bambin court dans les couloirs d'Imladris, il est brun aux yeux gris bleuté. Ont pourrait le prendre pour un elfe mais ne vous laisser pas guider par les apparences, ce petit être bénit d'une longue vie est pourtant un mortel. Il s'appelle Aragorn, sa mère et lui son arriver il y a peu de temps ici, ils n'ont pas encore rencontré les fils d'Elrond : Elladan et Elrohir. Mais celui qu'Estel souhaite avant tout rencontrer est un prince blond aux yeux de glace. On lui parle partout des frasques de ce jeune Elfling à la chevelure dorée. Il attend avec impatience l'arrivée des jumeaux.

En effet, Elladan et Elrohir sont parti en « vacance » chez le petit Legolas, ils se sont absentés pendant de nombreuses lunes mais leur mère les a rappelés, elle veut les revoir, ils lui manquent beaucoup. Pour l'occasion, le roi d'Eryn Lasgalen viendra en villégiature accompagné de son fils.

Lindir passe devant le petit marmot sans lui accorder un regard, Lindir ne peut s'arrêter car Elrond exige la perfection pour l'arrivé du roi Thranduil. Estel à hâte de découvrir d'autre royaume seulement pour l'instant sa mère ne veut pas qu'il s'aventure au-delà des limites du territoire d'Elrond.

Il court à la suite du ménestrel afin de s'enquérir d'une tâche qu'il pourrait faire pour aider les elfes de la cité. Les enjambées de Lindir sont vertigineuses par rapport aux siennes, mais il arrive tout de même à rattraper Lindir et à attraper sa belle tunique pourpre afin de lui poser la question :

\- Lindir est que ze peut faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

\- Non doux enfant repose toi mais tu pourrais aller réconforter la reine car elle attend avec impatience ses enfants.

\- Bien alors ze vais faire cha.

Estel regarde le ménestrel s'échapper une porte à droite et se dirige vers les appartements de la reine afin de lui faire un câlin. Il retrouve la reine pleurant à chaude larme, lorsqu'elle aperçoit Estel à la porte elle lui montre son plus beau sourire et lui ouvre les bras, le petit ne se fait pas prier pour la remercier et l'embrasse tendrement sur les deux joues.

Après quelques heures de câlin, le petit Estel se retrouve endormi dans les bras de la reine. Elrond qui passe par là, regarde cette scène et jette un doux regard à la femme de ses rêves. Elle lui lance un sourire éblouissant, elle est ravie. Gilraen récupère son fils dans les bras de la reine et l'emmène dans les appartements que le seigneur de la cité leur a fournis.

Le lendemain

Estel se lève au petit matin, il s'habille d'un léger pantalon vert et d'une tunique grise, puis part dans les rues de Fondcombe à toute allure afin de préparer l'arrivée de ses amis. Il prépare un seau en bois remplit d'une étrange substance verdâtre et la dépose au dessus de la porte d'Elladan. Il a entendu une rumeur, s'il réussit à faire une blague aux jumeaux alors il serait pris dans leur trio.

Estel s'enfuit afin que personne ne le voit et qu'il ne se prenne pas une punition sévère.

L'après midi arrive tranquillement et des chevaux ont été aperçus à l'entrer de la cité, ça y-est ils sont là, ils sont arrivés. Elladan est monté sur un étalon Alezan, il ne lâche pas sa mère du regard. A côté de lui trône sur un palefroi gris un jeune elfe qui lui ressemble beaucoup, il en déduit qu'il s'agit d'Elrohir, le frère jumeau d'Elladan. Enfin arrive à l'arrière un grand cerf qui fait éclater de rire le pauvre Estel inconscient de la personne qui se trouve dessus. Le cavalier de cette étrange monture n'est autre que le roi des Elfes de Vertbois, Thranduil Oropherion. Pour finir trônant sur un imposant et effrayant poney, le jeune prince Sinda Legolas.

Estel s'approche doucement du couple de jumeau lorsque ceux-ci tournent la tête rapidement dans sa direction, Estel se doute bien que les deux elfes l'ont entendus, il commence à pleurer, il voulait leur faire peur mais n'avais pas été assez discret.

Un des jeunes s'accroupis à hauteur d'Estel et lui sourit :

\- Je t'apprendrais à te déplacer aussi silencieusement qu'un elfe, dis un des deux.

\- Euh d'accord mais qui êtes vous ? Demande le pauvre enfant perdu.

\- Devine, dit un prénom et je te dirais si tu as raison ou si tu as tort, réplique l'un des jumeaux.

\- D'accord alors tu es...Elladan ? Demande Estel.

\- Et bien non désolé, je suis Elrohir mais la prochaine fois tu y arriveras j'en suis sûr, dis Elrohir.

Estel repart voir sa mère, lorsqu'il entend un énorme cri venant des appartements des princes. Un des jumeaux passe devant la porte de la chambre d'Estel et s'arrête, non il n'aurait pas fait ça tout de même.

Elladan regarde vers Estel, il s'approche tâché de vert et sentant pas la rose. Gilraen arrive dans les appartements de son fils à cet instant et ne se doute pas de ce que va dire Elladan.

\- Estel aurait-tu l'obligeance de me dire ce que tu fais, demande Gilraen.

\- Je ... Je ne fais rien maman, répond le petit interpellé.

\- Tu ne fais rien, non mais tu l'as déjà fait, je ne doute pas Gilraen que votre fils est voulu intégrer notre groupe de farceur en commençant par me piéger, répond Elladan tout sourire.

\- Tu n'a pas oser agresser le pauvre fils d'Elrond, Estel voyons je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi dit la mère effaré par l'attitude son fils.

\- Ne vous inquiéter pas il a dû entendre les histoires que l'ont racontent sur nous, Dis Elladan.

\- Oui j'ai entendu plein de vos histoires notamment celle contre Lindir, rigole Estel.

\- Bien alors on va pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi, et t'apprendre les bases d'une bonne stratégie d'attaque furtive. Réplique Elladan.

\- Ne le faite pas devenir un voyou ! S'exclame Gilraen.

\- Ne vous en faite pas c'est Ada qui nous as appris la stratégie militaire comme ça, répond calmement Elladan.

\- Bien alors je vous fais confiance, pourriez vous en profiter pour lui apprendre l'elfique ? Demande Gilraen.

\- Bien sûr après il le parlera comme l'un des nôtres et Legolas pourrait t'apprendre à être en communion totale avec la nature, réplique Elladan.

\- Bien alors c'est entendu si vous le faire j'en serai soulagé, dis Gilraen.

\- Viens petit frère ont va t'apprendre tout ça, invite Elladan.

Le jeune Estel est aux anges, Elladan l'a appelé petit frère, il ne le sait pas mais pour le jeune mortel qui a perdu son père cela signifie beaucoup. Les deux plus ou moins jeunes retrouvent les deux autres Elrohir et Legolas. Elladan demande aux deux autres de garder le petit le temps qu'il est nettoyé ses vêtements. Lorsque Legolas demande ce qu'il l'a mis dans cet état, l'interpellé fait un clin d'œil au petit Estel caché derrière les jambes de Legolas.

Le jeune humain est très heureux car Legolas est là, il voulait le voir et maintenant il peut le toucher. Ce dernier se retourne et l'interroge sur le mélange qu'il a mit, seulement le petit tellement admiratif n'a pas entendu la question du prince. C'est à cet instant que ce dernier agite sa main devant le bambin afin de le faire réagir.

\- Oui pardon ? Dis Estel totalement perdu

\- Je te demandais comment tu as fait ça ? Dis Legolas

\- J'ai mis de la mélasse blanche gluante, des pigments de peinture verte et pour tout faire tenir j'ai mis de la farine, des œufs et de l'huile, répond fièrement Estel.

\- Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, s'exclame Elrohir.

\- Je le veux dans mon équipe puisque toi tu as ton jumeau, répond Legolas d'une voix taquine.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible il ne peut pas être dans ton équipe, tu vas toujours gagner, répond Elladan revenant de sa douche.

\- Je vais gagner assez souvent mais au moins cela me changera de perdre ou de demanderde l'aide à mon père pour réussir à vous vaincre, répond Legolas.

\- Je veux être dans l'équipe de Legolas, moi ! dit Estel plein d'espoir.

\- Alors c'est décidé, le maître à parler, rigole Elrohir.

Le jeune Estel s'en va après plusieurs minutes pour rejoindre sa mère et lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

\- Maman, je suis pris dans l'équipe de Legolas, dit Estel

\- Tant mieux mon bébé mais ne fait pas trop de bêtise, ordonne sa mère.

\- Bien sur maman de toute façon je suis avec les jumeaux d'Elrond.

Après avoir rassuré sa mère, cette dernière rend visite à Elrond afin d'en savoir plus sur le petit Sinda qui reste avec son fils toute la journée. Le seigneur Elrond lui répond qu'il s'agit d'un prince gentil et studieux et qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Il précise qu'il s'agit du fils de Thranduil.

Gilraen se calme alors et part retrouver le jeune Estel qui l'a attendu tranquillement dans sa chambre mais lorsque celle-ci ouvre la porte, Gilraen se rend compte que son petit n'est pas tout seul dans sa chambre. En effet, un petit être aussi blond, qu'Estel est brun, est assis en travers du lit du jeune mortel. La jeune femme se racle la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention, le jeune elfe blond se retourne et offre son plus beau sourire. Il se lève délicatement et gracieusement à la manière des elfes et s'avance vers elle avec des mots pleins la bouche.

\- Bonjour madame, je me nomme Legolas Vertefeuille Thrandulion prince des elfes sylvestres de Vertbois. Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance.

\- Bonjour, je suis également honoré de faire ta connaissance, mon fils n'arrête pas de me parler de toi et des jumeaux Peredhil. Je me nomme Gilraen.

\- J'aimerais inviter votre fils à dîner en compagnie des jumeaux, de mon ada et de moi-même.

\- Bien sûr, Estel par contre tu vas prendre d'abord ton bain puis tu vas t'habiller car tu vas être en présence d'un roi.

\- Bien maman, répond le jeune tout excité.

Le jeune Estel part en courant à travers ses appartements afin de trouver ses plus beaux habits. Il trouve un pantalon gris et une tunique bleutée. Après avoir rapidement pris sa douche et s'être habillé, le jeune homme passe sous le regard critique de sa mère avant de s'enfuir en compagnie du prince.

Avant de rejoindre le roi pour le repas, le petit elfe emmène le jeune mortel dans les couloirs d'Imladris afin de préparer une blague qui a pour cible "Lindir le Malheureux". (Eh oui encore lui). Il prenne des plumes provenant d'un triste et pauvre oreiller innocent et les trempes dans l'huile. Il commence par en répandre dans la chambre de leur victime puis ils attendent son retour.

Lindir entre dans la chambre quelque instant plus tard, il commence par se lamenter puis commence à chercher des indices quant à l'auteur de ce crime. Legolas se rapproche de la porte et toque à celle-ci. Lindir fou furieux ouvre violemment la porte et lui demande s'il sait qui a fait ça. Le jeune Sinda déclare que la faute revient à Estel, Lindir ne le croit pas et prend Legolas à parti.

\- Tu vas me suivre jusqu'aux appartements de ton père et il jugera si mentir est une conduite correcte pour un prince de ton rang.

\- Mais je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi, vous pensez que je serais venu vous voir si cela avait été le cas ?

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que le pur Estel est coupable de pareil fourberie, les jumeaux et toi vous allez payer pour tous vos mauvais comportements.

\- Je te jure qu'il s'agit d'Estel et non de moi, si Ada croit que c'est moi il me punira pour de bon.

\- Je m'en fiche royalement, tu le mérites Legolas car tu étais un jeune elfe calme et intelligent autrefois, depuis que les jumeaux ont commencés à te recruter tu as changé.

Le jeune Estel comprend que le jeune Legolas risque une grosse punition et se décide à avouer.

\- C'est moi qui est voulu faire une blague, je suis désolé Lindir je ne savais pas que tu ne rirais pas, s'excuse Estel d'une petite voix.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de te sacrifier pour les trois autres, as-tu réellement fait cette bêtise ?

\- Oui Lindir mais je pensais que tu rirais...

\- Je ne peux pas rire car du coup je vais devoir tout ranger ...

\- On va le faire n'est-ce pas Estel, dis Legolas.

\- Bien sur volontiers, pitié Lindir ne le dit pas à maman où je vais avoir des ennuis.

\- Bien pour cette fois je ne dirais rien, réplique Lindir.

Estel commence à ranger alors que Lindir s'en va, Legolas le regarde et lui demande ce qu'il fait. Il répond qu'il à promis à Lindir de le faire donc il s'exécute.

\- Pourquoi tu le fais ?

\- Parce que je l'ai promis à Sir Lindir ;

\- Mais tu vas voir tu penses que je me serais avancer en sachant que j'allais devoir tout ranger. Regarde et apprend.

\- D'accord mais on n'aura pas d'ennuis ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Dame Lucia ?

\- Oui mon prince ?

\- Les jumeaux ont mis du bazar dans la chambre de Lindir est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à nettoyer afin que je ne sois pas en retard pour le dîner avec Ada ?

\- Oui bien sur mon prince, laissé je vais le faire.

\- Merci Lucia.

\- De rien mon prince.

Lucia se met à la tâche pendant que Legolas regagne sa chambre et se change pour le diner. Estel heureusement n'a pas sali sa tenue et il arrive pile à l'heure pour le repas en compagnie du roi. Les jumeaux sont déjà là et regardent Legolas de travers. Le roi n'est pas encore présent, cela leur permet de discuter de la raison de leur énervement.

\- Alors comme ça c'est nous qui avons mis la chambre de Lindir dans un état pareil ? Demande Elrohir

\- Officiellement oui, officieusement il s'agit du travail de notre nouvelle recrue. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser se faire punir la première fois.

\- Bon cette fois-ci d'accord mais seulement parce qu'il s'agit du nouveau. Réplique Elladan.

Le jeune Estel sourit car ses professeurs ne lui ont pas crié dessus. Le jeune homme est fier de faire parti de cette société secrète. Le roi arrive dans l'intervalle et prend place à côté de son fils.

Le roi impressionne grandement le jeune Estel qui le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Il est grand, une allure fière et déterminer, une grande couronne fleuri marque le printemps. Ses yeux bleus transpercent l'esprit et le jeune Estel à l'impression d'être scruté par son regard acéré. Le roi se sert avec grâce dans le plateau posé devant lui.

Estel regarde les plats avec appréhension et curiosité. Lui qui a l'habitude de manger de la viande se retrouve qu'avec des plantes et des fruits. Le roi autorise les invités de sa table à se servir. Estel se sert de tout afin de goûter tous les plats. Le roi regarde avec amusement le jeune humain, il revoit en lui son jeune fils à l'époque où celui-ci devait manger à la cuillère.

A la fin du repas, Thranduil engage la conversation afin de meubler le silence devenu trop gênant.

\- Alors jeune enfant, comment allez vous ?

\- Bien monseigneur, je me plais beaucoup depuis mon arrivé à Imladris.

\- Les gens sont accueillant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui très je me sens mieux depuis que je suis arrivé là.

\- Tant mieux, voudras-tu visiter mon royaume ?

\- Avec plaisir Sir.

\- Legolas pourras-tu lui montrer où se déroule les cours de Sindarin ?

\- Ou bien sûr Ada je le ferais avec grand plaisir.

Le repas se termine, les invités s'en vont. Estel retourne chez lui et apprend à sa mère la date de début de ses cours de Sindarin.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Estel continu les leçons de Sindarin tout en s'amusant avec les jeunes enfants afin de faire tourner les autres en bourrique.

Quelques temps plus tard, Estel apprit sa descendance et parti en vadrouille accompagné des jumeaux et de Legolas, il parti pendant de long mois dans les terres sauvages continuant de se battre contre Sauron. Peu de temps après son arrivé en Lothlorien il retrouva Arwen Etoile du soir et se promirent l'un l'autre.

Voila un énorme chapitre sur Estel = Aragorn pardon s'il y a des fautes ou des problèmes chronologiques :)

une petite review ?


	9. Un sinda pas sympa ?

Déjà je souhaite remercier Legolas365 sur WATTPAD qui a eu la gentillesse de m'autoriser à utiliser des éléments du livre qu'elle écrit. Ce livre est incroyable et s'appelle « Le seigneur des anneaux sur YouTube », il est drôle et plein de peps. Un vrai régal pour les yeux. Aller faire un petit tour sur son profil elle est méga génial et me suis depuis le début de mon aventure Watt pad.

Un roi court dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de se saisir du petit Sinda recouvert de mousse qui tente d'échapper du bain.

Le roi Thranduil essaye d'attirer Legolas avec toutes sortes de ruses, des plus simples aux plus élaborées. Le jeune elfe parcourt le chemin de ses appartements à la salle du trône, déclenchant rire et regard de compassion envers le pauvre souverain débordé.

Une jeune elleth se lance également à la poursuite du jeune enfant elfe. Elle s'appelle Tauriel, c'est la garde en chef du roi. Le prince ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant la mine atterré du monarque.

La lutte aura duré deux heures, au court desquelles le souverain a couru, couru et encore couru inlassablement derrière son héritier afin de terminer son bain. Après avoir obtenu l'aide de deux gardes, une nourrice et également celle de Tauriel, le pauvre Thranduil a pu récupérer son bambin. Sous les rires chaleureux de ses sujets amusés par le comportement du prince.

S'ensuit un repas difficile ou le prince tente de repeindre la salle à l'aide des végétaux verts et orange composant son assiette. Le prince ne se gêne pas pour rendre le reste à son père en prétextant qu'il n'a pas assez mangé.

Le roi tente de se retenir de rire mais la tension et trop forte. Il éclate d'un rire rauque et regarde son fils s'acharner à convaincre le chef cuisinier qu'il a suffisamment mangé. Thranduil ne peut plus regarder son fils sans rigoler, les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Le prince lui rappel ses plus jeunes années. Oropher avait lui aussi subit les foudres de son enfant contre les légumes de la forêt.

\- Tu dois te nourrir Ion-nin, dis **Thranduil**

\- Je sais Ada mais toi non plus tu ne manges pas beaucoup, répond **Legolas.**

\- Je suis plus âgé, j'en ai moins besoin mais pour toi qui court tout le temps cela t'es indispensable, réplique **son père.**

\- Ah bon j'ai besoin de cela pour courir ? Demande **Legolas.**

\- Bien sûr Ion-nin, c'est vital pour un Elfling de ton âge,

\- Bien Ada mais là je ne vais pas courir mais dormir, réplique **Legolas**.

\- Oh Ion-nin tu vas me rendre fou à force de contrer chacun de mes arguments. Réplique doucement **Thranduil.**

\- Mais non Ada tu ne seras jamais fou, il y a que les nains pour être fou à lier, réplique méchamment **Legolas**.

Thranduil sourit face à la remarque de son fils. Oui, indéniablement Legolas avait pris de lui sur le fond comme sur la forme mais il garde toujours cette douceur, héritage de sa défunte mère.

Legolas repart dans ses appartements attendant l'arrivée de son père qui lui conte une histoire elfique tous les soirs. Après trente minutes de lecture, le jeune père s'endort près de son fils. Le roi totalement épuisé ne réussit pas à finir l'histoire. Legolas se lève et récupère des crayons en bois imprégné de pigment. Il s'amuse à prendre son père pour une œuvre d'art. J

Après vingt minutes de dessin, le jeune réveille son père. Lorsque ce dernier aperçoit Legolas éclaté de rire sur son lit, le monarque se dirige vers le miroir et regarde les prouesses de son fils sur son visage.

Et c'est reparti, le jeune prince s'enfuit pour échapper à son père.

Ce dernier nettoie son visage jusqu'à ce que toutes les marques est disparues puis il part à la recherche de l'enfant qui lui a fait cela. Il découvre son petit bout d'elfe dans un arbre voisin. Il s'accroche fortement à la branche de l'arbre tout en priant les Valars que les robes de son père l'empêchent de monter aussi haut.

En effet, le souverain ne peut rejoindre le Sinda en haut mais il fait appeler un garde :

\- Préparer moi un fauteuil et une tisane. Préparer également de bon lembas aux amandes, demande **Thranduil** avec un sourire malicieux.

Le garde repart aussitôt. Legolas à tout entendu et sait que les lembas sont bons. Il n'a pas beaucoup manger et son ventre lui fait savoir.

Après plusieurs heures à attendre le prince abandonne, son père se délecte des lembas et de sa tisane attendant avec patience la descente du prince. Ce dernier descend, fais des excuses remplit de larme avant de recevoir un câlin, des lembas et de la tisane.

Après cette nuit, tous les soirs Thranduil attend le sommeil de Legolas avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

La légende dit que le prince continu de faire courir, rire et attendre le roi bienveillant qui ne se prive pas d'entrer dans le jeu de son fils. Un jour, Legolas voulait jouer au roi et au prisonnier. Thranduil commence à enfermer Legolas mais celui-ci lui répond qu'il jouera le roi et que son père jouera le prisonnier.

Le roi rigole et s'installe dans le cachot, la porte se ferme et Legolas disparait…Il réapparait quelque minute plus tard avec sa couronne et un air faussement hautain. Thranduil explose de rire avant que Legolas ne puisse parler.

 **Mirkwood a trouvé son petit lutin farceur**

 **Qui permet de voir la vie en couleur**

 **Avec plein de joueur**

 **Pour une bonne humeur**


	10. Legolas futur is comming

p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Que les personnes qui aiment Arwen / Aragorn vous êtes mal. /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"J'adore le Legolas / Arwen. Legolas est un grand adolescent mais il aime encore se comporter comme un enfant de temps en temps./em/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Le jeune Legolas flâne dans les allées d'Imladris sous le regard fiévreux d'Elrond. Thranduil a enfin réussi à se séparer de son fils pendant une petite semaine. Le jeune elfe des bois reste pendant un mois à Fondcombe mais ce qu'il ne savait pas avant d'arriver c'est que le seigneur des lieux est malade./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Eh oui, vous me direz un elfe malade ? C'est un comble mais Elrond n'est qu'un semi elfe. C'est ainsi que le plus grand sage, respecté par les hommes et les elfes, a attrapé un bon rhume./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Le jeune elfe regarde le grand maitre en rigolant, il sait qu'Elrond va le punir pour avoir rigolé mais il ne peut s'en empêcher./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? Demande Arwen/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Parce que ton Ada il fait un drôle de bruit en ce moment. Répond l'Elfling en riant d'avantage./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Comment ça ? Demande la douce voix elfique./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"ATCHOUM, se bruit fait sursauter les deux enfants qui ne peuvent plus empêcher le rire de quitter leurs bouches. Ils s'esclaffent pendant un long moment avant que l'auteur de ce bruit incongru sorte de la salle dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Le brun les regardent de façon appuyé, Arwen prétexte un problème avec sa robe pour s'enfuir, ses rires arrivent tout de même aux oreilles de son père mais le plus énervant pour le jeune (pas si jeune) seigneur c'est de voir le petit prince Sinda le regarder avec les larmes aux yeux. Il intensifie son regard et l'héritier blond lâche la pression en riant tout son saoul./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Après cet incident, le jeune prince blond s'enfuit en courant, tentant désespérément d'échapper au seigneur. Le grand Ellon continu de poursuivre Legolas tout en éternuant à cause de sa maladie. Les gardes regardent le seigneur s'épuiser contre le jeune elfe et tentent d'intervenir en essayant d'attraper le jeune marmot. C'est sans compter sur le jeune elfe qui habite en forêt et a pris l'habitude d'échapper à toutes les punitions que lui « offre » son père./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Il évite soigneusement les gardes et se dirige droit vers les appartements que le seigneur et maitre des lieux lui a fourni. Il sait que chaque chambre est pourvue d'une clé qui permet de s'enfermer et de n'avoir à rencontrer personne. Elrond s'égosille afin d'arrêter le jeunot qui se moque de lui. Legolas rit aux éclats sans remarquer la présence toute fraîche de son père dans le coin de la salle./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Thranduil dans son coin ne peut s'empêcher de regarder son jeune prince rire et courir avec une expression de taquinerie plaqué sur son visage./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Legolas court dans les allées de Fondcombe, entre dans sa chambre et barricade la porte au nez d'un Elrond furieux. Le seigneur des elfes tentent de rentrer sans succès et finit par voir le roi Thranduil et lui demande de l'aide. L'Elfling qui a tout entendu ouvre délicatement la porte./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Non c'est mon Ada rien qu'à moi, c'est moi qu'il doit aider. S'insurge l'enfant./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Non tu fais des bêtises, donc ton Ada dois te punir, répond Elrond./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Eh bien moi je crois qu'aider mon enfant est mieux, dit Thranduil taquin./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Vous êtes un traitre à vos amis, s'énerve Elrond/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Mon Ada n'est pas un traitre sauf s'il m'abandonne, s'insurge de nouveau Legolas/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- HAHAHA, rit Thranduil/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Arrêtez-vous de rire tout de suite, Mellon, l'enfant va croire que c'est bien. Dis Elrond./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Mais ça l'est ! Je ne peux pas empêcher mon fils de rire à quelque chose qui est drôle. Répond Thranduil pragmatique./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Si/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- NON/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Si/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- NON/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Si/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- N…bon arrêtez de me chercher je ne vais pas vous aider pour vous en prendre à mon fils se serait malhonnête et déloyal vous êtes grand voyons Peredhel. S'exclame Thranduil./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Bien mon Ada il m'aime beaucoup ? Demande Legolas/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Gerich veleth nin ion-nin, Dis Thranduil en fixant son petit./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Gerich veleth nin Ada, Répond Legolas en embrassant son père./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Thranduil se range au côté de son fils et regarde Elrond, la mine défaite qui retourne dans sa chambre afin de mourir de froid. Le jeune Elfling rentre dans les appartements qui lui ont été donné./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Arwen vient frapper à la porte de Legolas afin de le prévenir du retour de son père sauf que ces précisément lui qui ouvre la porte. Arwen trouve alors une excuse très basse. Qui aurai cru que la jeune fille si discrète dirait cela :/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je voudrais parler à votre fils de quelque chose de privé./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Bien, entre je vais l'appeler, dis Thranduil/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Merci beaucoup Aran Thranduil, Dis Arwen/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Legolas ! Ton amie est là ! Appelle Thranduil/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Qui est là ? Demande Legolas en arrivant dans la salle./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Ton amie Arwen, la fille de Peredhel, répond calmement Thranduil./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Arwen comment vas-tu ? Demande le petit Sinda./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Ils sortent des appartements que le roi à récupérer, Arwen se retourne et commence à prendre la main de Legolas. Ils se rapprochent et finissent par s'embrasser sans s'apercevoir de la présence de Thranduil et d'Elrond. Les deux s'aiment depuis longtemps en secret, les parents s'en doutaient mais n'avait aucune preuve./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Elrond surgit d'un coup et regarde Legolas de manière appuyé et avant que quoiqu'onques ait eu le temps de parler Thranduil apparait et se place derrière son fils. Elrond est furieux, Thranduil lui ne peux s'empêcher de féliciter son fils unique./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Comment as-tu pu me faire cela ? Demande Elrond à sa fille./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, en plus il s'agit d'un elfe imagine ce serai un homme mortel ! Répond violement Arwen/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Mon seigneur, je vous jure que mes sentiments pour Arwen sont vrais, je ne lui ferais rien de mal. Dis Legolas en colère./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je ne veux pas être le beau –père du Sinda, réplique Elrond./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Mais je ne veux pas que tu gères ma vie, répond Arwen./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Dîtes que mon fils est indigne de vous encore une fois Peredhel et ce n'est pas le rhume que vous portez qui vous tuera. Répond glacialement Thranduil./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Arrêtez de vous battre, voilà pourquoi on ne voulait pas vous le dire, on savait que vous n'accepteriez pas, répondent Legolas et Arwen./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je suis désolé Ion nin, si tu l'aimes alors c'est d'accord, de tout façon je ne veux qu'une fille bien pour toi et je suis sûr que cette jeune elfe est parfaite pour toi, répond Thranduil./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Bien tu as mon accord ma fille chéri mais fais attention à toi et tu n'iras pas à Vertbois pour y vivre, c'est trop loin. Dit Elrond/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- PAPA !/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- D'accord tu iras où tu voudras. Reprend Elrond./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Legolas et Arwen repart main dans la main, laissant les deux pères, la mine atterré et l'air sombre, se regardant en chien de faïence. Si des gardes étaient passés par là à ce moment, ils auraient vu deux rois se battre à main nue, l'un contre l'autre./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Plus tard, Legolas regarde les étoiles pendant qu'Arwen se prépare pour le banquet. Legolas est rejoint par Elrond :/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je m'excuse pour mon attitude, je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je ne vous en veux pas, mais j'aime vraiment votre fille, je ne lui veux aucun mal./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Bien entendu, je le sais, j'ai l'habitude de t'avoir et de te voir, je sais que tu n'es pas comme cela./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- De plus, je suis le dernier prince elfe encore présent, répond Legolas taquin./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Oh ne me le rappelle pas s'il-te-plait sans toi cela aurait été quelqu'un de normal, ce qui n'est pas mal non plus./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Ou un homme, un certain Estel aux beaux yeux bleu./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Même pas dans leur plus grand rêve !/p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- Je plaisantais et je ne la laisserai à personne de toute façon./p  
p class="paragraph" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Après plusieurs minutes de discussion le dîner est servi. Il rentre et dîne en famille dorénavant le monde des elfes à sa relève et elle continuera pendant toute ces années. Le temps des elfes n'ai pas révolu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Voila les amis désolés du retard l'autre arrive demain Legolas et les nains part I, celui ci sera en deux partie car il sera un peu long. Y a des fautes je pense j'ai tenter de faire attention mais la béta que je veux n'est pas dispo pour le moment. La chronologie Tolkien n'est vraiment pas respecté. /p 


	11. Legolas prince des fôrets part 1

n parcourt la forêt chaque jour depuis que le nécromancien habite à Dol Guldur. Les araignées descendantes d'Ungoliant peuplent notre bien aimée habitat. Mon père nous envois chaque jour nettoyer des nids de ses géants afin de ne pas les avoir près de chez nous.

Mais aujourd'hui rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Nous sommes allées nous battre comme à notre habitude, seulement sur le chemin du retour nous avons entendu des bruits de combat près du ruisseau. Qui a osez parcourir la forêt sans le consentement du roi ? Qui serait assez fou pour braver le grand roi Thranduil Oropherion.

A peine arrivé sur les lieux, il nous faut reprendre le combat. Deux soldats sont blessés, nous mettons donc plus de temps à venir à bout de ces immondes créatures. Pendant que l'on tente de sauver la vie aux inconscients qui traverse la forêt sans protection, ces derniers s'enfuient le plus loin possible.

Nous sommes obligés de leur courir après afin de les mener au roi. Personne ne traverse la forêt sans son autorisation. Après deux minutes de course poursuite nous avons rattrapé les personnes qui étaient en danger.

Tel ne fut pas ma surprise et mon dégout lors que je me suis rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de nains ! Des nains dans la forêt des elfes, ça ce n'est pas habituel. Je demande à mes hommes de prendre leurs armes et de les emmener directement voir le roi afin qu'il décide de leur sort.

Je rentre dans les cavernes en fermant la porte derrière moi. Je rejoins le groupe de chasseur et accompagne les nains devant le roi. J'explique à notre souverain la découverte que nous avons faite dans la forêt.

Le roi regarde les nains avec la même mine de dégout que la mienne, seulement celle du roi est mélanger à de la haine et du dédain. Les nains s'agitent à mes côtés, je me retourne et balance une belle droite à un nain trop curieux qui commençait à attraper mes dagues. Les nains nous regardent avec encore plus de haine, je ne m'abaisse pas à les regarder ou à mes justifier mon père ne me l'a jamais appris.

\- Ion-nin tu as bien travaillé mais je te trouve trop près des nains, réponds **le roi** avec un sourire taquin.

\- Préfèreriez- vous que je sois là-haut à vos côtés ?

\- Oui monte à mes côtés mon fils, dit **Thranduil** sans lâcher son héritier du regard.

Les nains me regardent surpris et énervés, je monte près de mon Ada (quoi je ne vous l'avez pas dit !). Je me retourne après avoir enlacé doucement mon père. Je me présente aux nains : Legolas Thranduillion prince de Mirkwood fils de Thranduil Oropherion roi de Mirkwood.

Après une unième insulte lancée à mon père, les nains sont conduits sous mon commandement dans les cellules du royaume. Le roi demande la présence de Thorin afin qu'ils parlent des motivations du « roi » nain.

Après avoir ramené les nains dans leur cellule je repars en direction du trône. J'aimerais entendre ce que le roi des nains fait avec sa compagnie dans une forêt d'elfe alors qu'ils ne nous aiment pas. En arrivant près de la salle du trône, j'entends la voix eu roi nain, criarde et grave, insulter mon père et le traiter de traitre.

Mon sang ne fais qu'un tour il va mourir, je vais le tuer. J'entre dans la salle, au moment où mon père montre sa blessure à Thorin. Je dois être honnête cette cicatrice me fais flipper. Mon paternel me regarde et remonte délicatement sur son trône indiquant aux gardes qu'ils peuvent emmener le nain au cachot.

Je m'inquiète, les nains veulent reprendre la montagne mais Smaug tuera tout le monde. Mon père voit que je suis soucieux, il a toujours su quand je n'allais pas bien.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses.

\- J'ai peur qu'ont-ils encore causé comme dégâts. Des gens tentent de refaire leur vie et ils vont encore gâchés des vies.

\- Je le sais Ion-nin mais le roi à lâcher une information très importante, il fut qu'on les tient jusqu'à ce que le jour de Durin soit passé.

\- Je sens une présence, elle nous écoute je suis sûr que quelqu'un est là.

\- Toi également tu l'as senti ?

\- Oui mais depuis que je suis devant les portes.

Un souffle d'air parcours l'échine de Legolas il regarde derrière lui et remarque que quelque chose ne vas pas. Il oblige Bilbon à se découvrir et l'emmène dans les cachots sur ordre du roi. Les nains regardent Bilbon désabusé, les elfes sont très doués pour retrouver les choses perdues.

Le hobbit ne sait plus quoi faire, mais pas loin de là quelqu'un vient pour les aider. Les elfes raccompagnent les nains devant le roi et devant moi pendant que le magicien gris s'avance sous l'escorte de plusieurs elfes de confiance. Mithrandir demande le relâchement des nains qui sourient de manière niaise et débile. Je ne peux pas croire que Mithrandir a pu accepter de venir en aide à ses pignoufs dégelasses.

Pour rire encore quelque temps les elfes qui n'ont rien à faire s'amuse à envoyer de l'eau froide sur les nains prétextant devant mon père le besoin de prendre une douche pour les nains. Mon père ne réagit pas mais je vois qu'il a les pupilles dilatées, il a envie de rire mais c'est un roi il ne le fera pas, moi je ne me gêne pas et m'esclaffe doucement.

Les nains ressemblent à de vulgaire chien mouillé. Mithrandir me regarde avec de grand yeux noir, il n'a pas l'air heureux de voir ce que je suis devenu.

\- Comment un elfe aussi candide et audacieux que vous avez pu finir comme cela ?

\- Comment osez-vous parler à mon fils de cette manière ?

\- Je ne dis que la vérité.

\- Sachez maitre nain, que le jeune elfe devant vous n'arrêtez pas de me prendre mon chapeau et tentait avec les jumeaux du seigneur Elrond d'y mettre le feu.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de dire ce que j'ai fait lorsque j'étais enfant à des nains stupides ! **M'énervais-je.**

\- De quel droit dévoilez-vous les jeunes années de mon fils à ces errants, Réplique **mon père** vaillamment.

\- Je fais ce qu'il me plait seigneur et je n'accepte pas la mauvaise foi et la mauvaise humeur qui vient de vous à votre enfant.

\- Je n'accepte pas non plus vos remontrances Mithrandir, réplique **Thranduil.**

\- Ne me dite pas que personne ne vous l'a fait remarquer ? Dis **Gandalf**

\- Quoi ? Demande **Thranduil**

\- Votre propension à mettre tout le monde de mauvaise humeur. Répond vertement **Gandalf.**

Mon père tente de retenir le flot d'insulte qui lui vient à la pensée, comment je le vois ? C'est mon père, il ne peut rien me cacher, je sais tout de ses mimiques froides qui montrent souvent la plupart de ses émotions à quelqu'un d'aussi aguerri à l'exercice que moi.

Je tente de ne pas trop relever. Les nains ricanent comme de pauvres idiots et j'intime l'ordre aux elfes de leurs renvoyés une bonne dose d'eau sous prétexte qu'il faut rincer le sol. Mes compagnons trop heureux de pouvoir venger leur roi, recharge les seaux afin de les arroser de nouveau.

Les nains se chahutent sans comprendre l'ordre que je viens de donner. Même Thorin qui a appris un minimum d'elfique ne peut rien comprendre, puisqu'il s'agit du dialecte des forêts, du Sylvains et non du Sindarin. Il me regarde avec une lueur de haine, je sais qu'il me hait et je pense qu'il sait que je le hais plus encore.

Gandalf finit par être happé par les gardes qui ne veulent plus entendre d'insulte sur leur souverain. Père à l'air heureux de leur réaction, il me fait rire parfois car son expression hautaine ressemble tellement à celle de grand-père et que père disait ne pas vouloir faire.

Le point de vue est de LEGOLAS bravo :)

A samedi pour la partie II qui est presque finit d'écrire. SI vous êtes gentil je vous mettrais la partie 2 jeudi ou vendredi :) Et que vous laisser des reviews.

Désolé celui-ci est en deux parties mais le texte était trop long sinon.

Ma béta est malade donc veuillez me pardonner pour les fautes d'orthographes


	12. Legolas prince des fôrets Final

Le lendemain, je descends dans les cavernes pour participer au réveil des ronfleurs de Terre du Milieu qui nous ont tous empêcher de fermer l'œil. Seul mon père a pu dormir paisiblement puisque ses portes font le double de l'épaisseur normal. Mes compagnons prennent leurs armes afin de refaire un tour dans la forêt, ordre du roi…eh oui il est déjà debout…pendant ce temps moi et les chasseurs déjà équipés nous allons balancer des plateaux repas « spéciaux » pour le réveil de nos indésirables « invités ».

Je me dirige subrepticement vers les cachots et commence par celui de Thorin, le nain est endormi ça s'entend à 15 miles. Gandalf lui par contre est complètement réveiller. Je continu ma tournée pendant encore 5 minutes le temps de finir de distribue toutes les portions puis je sonne la cloche du réveil. Gandalf me jette un regard noir avant de prendre son auge et d'inspecter sa nourriture.

\- Je ne vais pas vous empoisonné mais vous avez eu de la chance quelqu'un le voulait, dis-je

\- Eh bien je ne vous dirais pas merci, car je préfère mourir que rester dans ses cachots pendant la durée de ma vie, répond Dwalin.

\- Tant mieux, moi je n'ai pas envie de vous garder jusqu'à la fin de vos vies. Répliquais-je.

\- Pourquoi nos vies et pas votre vie ? Demande Ori.

\- Parce qu'en plus il est idiot et ben…parce que je suis immortel donc je ne vais jamais mourir, répondis-je agacé.

\- Ne parle pas comme cela de l'un des nôtres, Réplique Balin.

\- Ah oui sinon que compte tu faire ? Demande l'un de mes gardes.

\- Sinon dès que je sors, je le tues ! Répond Thorin

\- Dans la condition actuelle je peux faire ce que je veux votre seul moyen de sortir était Gandalf et il s'est embrouillé avec mon père par orgueil. Répondis-je.

\- Mais vous pouvez nous aider, Vertefeuille, Dis Gandalf.

\- Ne m'appeler plus …jamais…de la sorte, répondis-je en le pointant avec mon épée.

\- Autrefois vous aimiez les blagues, les rires, les gens joyeux, vous aviez commencé à croquer la vie à pleine dent, pourquoi avoir changé ? Pourquoi avoir renié ce qui faisait de vous quelqu'un de bien ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Demande Gandalf (qui n'est pas au courant de la mort de la reine).

\- MA MERE EST MORTE voilà ce qui à changer, Mithrandir, n'avez-vous donc rien remarqué ? Une absence près de mon père, son cœur rongé par la tristesse ! Il ne reste que parce qu'il sait que je ne suis pas prêt à prendre les rênes du royaume. Je ne peux pas et il reste pour nous sortir de là, nous sauvé ! Vous allez réveiller le dragon et ce sera à nous de juger des dégâts fait à notre peuple par votre faute ! Criais-je.

\- Calmez-vous Mellon nin, Dis Gandalf radoucit par mes explications.

\- Je ne le peux.

\- Je peux aider votre père mais il faut qu'il laisse partir les nains et qu'il me laisse sortir. Dit Gandalf.

\- Il ne voudra pas Mithrandir vous le savez déjà et je ne le ferais pas changer d'avis. Je suis son fils, je lui dois obéissance et respect. Je l'aime vraiment et je ne le trahirais jamais. Dis-je avec dévotion.

\- Ion-nin, tes paroles sont pour moi des mots doux qui me prouve que je ne fais pas d'erreur. Mithrandir vous me décevez beaucoup tenter d'amadouer mon fils par des suppliques en promettant de m'aider alors que vous savez que le seul moyen serait de traverser les océans d'Ulmo est un coup bas. Dis la voix claire et chaude de mon père.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui dire mais il m'a mis hors de moi, pardonnez-moi Ada, dis –je en m'inclinant.

\- Te pardonnez de quoi ? Cela n'est rien il aurait fini par le voir de toute façon. Répond mon père.

\- Nous pouvons remonter ?

\- Bien sûr Ion-nin allons-y la piste des araignées est encore fraîche vous les aurez. Reviens-moi, mon doux Vertefeuille.

Nous sommes remontés au niveau de la salle des gardes et ils ne peuvent cacher longtemps les rires provoqués par ce surnom ridicule.

\- Ah non pas vous aussi !

\- J'en ai le droit je suis ton père et le printemps vigoureux amène toujours de verte feuille. (Cf. **Le cerf et La mouette** : neomatic69 ( )).

\- Grrrrrrr

\- Arrête on dirait un nain ! Rigole mon père

\- Ah non tout sauf ça je fais comment moi après pour avoir une adorable elleth si tu fais ça. Dis –je

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Dire que ça me fais ressembler à un nain ! Dis –je

\- Oh mon pauvre ion-nin t'inquiète toutes les filles de la cours veulent te plaire.

\- Mais je ne veux pas d'elle, je veux A.R.W.E.N, dis-je en appuyant sur les lettres du prénom de ma tendre amie.

\- Oui je le sais d'ailleurs un certain Estel reste constamment collé à ses basques.

\- Ah non, il ne va pas prendre la belle que je convoite !

De un, ce n'est pas un elfe.

De deux, ce n'est pas un prince.

De trois, je l'ai vu avant.

De quatre….

\- Tu n'as plus rien à ajouter ? Demande la voix moqueuse de mon père.

\- De quatre, ce n'est pas un elfe ! Voilà, répondis-je

Mon père sait que je nourris de tendre penchant pour la merveilleuse dame d'Imladris. Elle est si belle, si douce, si élégante. Elle est gracieuse et j'ai déjà dit qu'elle est belle ?

Les portes s'ouvrent et nous partons dans la forêt. Nous nous dirigeons vers le nord à la poursuite d'un nid d'arachnides affreux. Les gardes s'élancent dans les arbres et cours sur les branches, nous éliminons les araignées et brûlons les nids afin qu'aucune ne puisse se loger ici.

Notre devoir fait nous retournons au palais et je le dirige vers mes appartements afin d'envoyer une lettre à la belle qui erre dans mes pensées. Enwen mon aigle offert par mon père lorsque j'étais jeune et qu'il allait sur les champs de bataille aux côtés de grand-père, se pose sur ma fenêtre.

 _Tendre Arwen,_

 _Je suis perdu, vois-tu, je suis noyé, inondé d'amour;_

 _Si je respire, si je parle, si je marche si je nage_

 _Je ne sais qu'une seule chose je t'aime._

 _Tout mon amour t'est destiné,_

 _A toi mon amour, ma passion,_

 _Mon feu sacré, mon horizon._

 _Au-delà de ma vie, je t'aimerai,_

 _Maintenant et pour l'éternité._

 _Gerich Veleth nin._

 _Ton adoré Legolas, prince de Mirkwood_

J'enroule le parchemin, inscrit le nom de la personne destinataire et la confie à Enwen, il sait pour qui elle est mais je préfère lui murmurer en elfique qu'il est pour Arwen. Il s'envole gracieusement et s'éloigne en direction de la Lorien, donc Arwen est chez sa grand-mère.

Mon père entre dans le bureau, il est le seul à avoir le droit d'y rentrer sans s'annoncer à l'avance. Je l'entends se déplacer derrière moi, le froissement de ses robes sur le sol m'indique qu'il se tient derrière moi.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, père ? Demandais-je calmement.

\- Je venais m'assurer que mon fils se sustentait correctement puisqu'il n'a pas dénié venir au repas collectif, répond Thranduil.

\- Je suis navré père je n'avais pas vu l'heure, répondis-je en me retournant.

\- Oui une missive a retenu ton attention ? Demande mon père avec un air moqueur.

\- Oui un rapport de Guilyën….

\- Ne me dit pas de bêtises, j'ai vu ton aigle s'envoler directement pour la Lorien, réplique mon père joueur.

\- Bien, je vois, effectivement que vous m'avez regardé pendant plus de cinq minutes. Répondis-je doucement.

Père je l'aime, je suis fou d'elle.

\- Je m'en doute, j'ai vu la naissance de cet amour et je le favorise. Répond mon père.

Pendant deux heures nous avons parlé de mes envies, de mon futur et de mes aspirations. A la fin de ce temps, nous sommes descendus ensemble pour travailler dans son bureau comme au bon vieux temps. J'ouvre et tri, il note et prépare ses ordres. Je l'admire et je l'admirerais toujours pour ce qu'il est et ce qu'il a fait pour notre peuple.

Au bout d'une heure, je descends afin de faire mon tour de garde et m'aperçois qu'un des nains possèdent un couteau léger mais assez long pour blesser sérieusement un elfe. J'aperçois sa lueur de haine lorsque l'un de mes compagnons d'armes s'avance vers lui, je me précipite vers la cellule afin d'empêcher un drame d'arriver.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je ne suis pas arrivé à temps, il enfonce la lame dans le garde et attend que celui-ci s'effondre, la lame a touché le cœur. Je cris son nom, Guilyën, je m'agenouille près de lui et tente de le sauver. Je me mets à pleurer, j'ai honte d'être si faible devant ses nains mais il s'agissait de mon meilleur-ami, mon père l'avait élevé avec moi quand ses parents étaient morts à Dagorlad.

Le nain sourit, et commence à crier victoire, je me lève, le nain se rend compte de son erreur et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit je l'empêche de bouger. Juste après cela mon père arrive en bas et aperçoit le corps de Guilyën puis le nain et la lame près de ses pieds, il s'avance et me demande de préparer sa gorge. Mon paternel sort sa lame Ceuyil et égorge le nain meurtrier. Ses compagnons crient et menacent de mort les elfes, le nain s'effondre et deux gardes remontent le corps de Guilyën afin de l'enterrer dignement.

Mon cœur est comprimé encore un de mes amis est mort. La haine remplit mon cœur et je redescends afin de parler à Mithrandir. J'arrive devant sa cellule et lui demande s'il comptait vraiment que je le sorte. Il me répète la même phrase et je me rends dans la cellule d'un nain que je comprends être Bombur et l'égorge. Je fais de même avec tous les nains ne laissant que Thorin, Bilbon et Mithrandir. Je retourne voir ce dernier :

\- Comment pensez-vous que je pourrais les libérer alors qu'ils viennent de tuer mon meilleur-ami ? Comment comptiez-vous faire quand le dragon serait réveillé ? Je crie toutes ses questions.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils tueraient l'un des vôtres, et je ne compte pas sur le fait que le dragon soit réveillé. Réponds Gandalf.

Je repars, personne ne sut comment Thorin arriva à s'échapper et à réveiller le dragon. Mon père se rendit à la bataille des cinq armées en me laissant le trône en intérim et de nombreux des nôtres ne revinrent jamais. Un jour, un rodeur passa par la forêt …mais cela sera pour une autre histoire.

Je regarde la classe de jeune elfe tous ravis d'apprendre comment moi et mon père protégeons leurs foyers. Ils ont pleuré lors de la mort de Guilyën et chaque jour je repasse devant sa tombe, maudissant les nains. Je ne veux plus en voir un seul, aucun d'eux ne pourra racheter les fautes de son peuple. Ils ne peuvent pas aidés à sauver le monde et ne le feront jamais.


End file.
